Resident Evil 4: Redemption
by Cyram
Summary: The facility in Washington was supposed to be the end of their worries. Wrong. In the shadows, a new evil rises and Umbrella is back, again. Now they're after Leon and Ashley and there's no escaping from them this time. Neither will Sherry...
1. Chapter 0: Bios and Information

Ok, I decided to edit this again as to give better information. First I must add that I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL all characters used except ones that I create or sole property of Capcom? Got it, good; Now, I must also add, that this is the sequel to Resident Evil 4: Afterlife.

**Recent- Well, I think, just incase you haven't. You should give this story a chance, I practically forgot about fanfiction for almost a year, but then returned with a sudden 1700 chapter... Either way, Now I am writing even more than ever, and my most recent chapter is 6208 words. So, if and without a doubt, if you do not like this story after Chapter Seven: Cyris Then you can give up on it, but of course I am trying really hard on this fic, to make it the best I can. Of course the characters might seem a tad bit out of character, but please give the story a chance. Thank you.**

**Character Bios and Information**

**Returning Cast  
**

Leon S. Kennedy-

Played in Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil Gaiden.

Worked for the U.S. Government in Washington protecting the President and his family. You should know the Resident Evil 4 story, lol.

Ashley Graham-

Played in Resident Evil 4

She's going to have a smart moment or two in here, but besides that, its the Ashley I use from Afterlife, .

Albert Wesker-

Played in Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil 1, Resident Evil Code Veronica, Resident Evil Code Veronica X, Resident Evil 4.

Yes the bastard is still alive, as mentioned in the epilogue. Him and Sherry are now setting up a new umbrella facility in North Carolina. In wanting to take out, Jill, Chris, Claire, Leon, Ashley, Rebecca, and Carlos.

Sherry Birkin-

Played in Resident Evil 2

She still has no memories of her past, but that is to change in this story. She is still in league with Wesker still thinking he is her father. But is also following Leon and Ashley to find out about more of her past that she does not know of.

**New Cast**

Jill Redfield/Valentine-

Played in Resident Evil 1, Remake, Resident Evil 3.

She ran into Chris 1 Year after Racoon City after Clair and Chris had returned from Antarctica in dreams of taking down Umbrella. But their dreams dimmed when all of Umbrellas activities stopped and their stocks crashed. She shared her vows with Chris Redfield on May 22nd 2002.

Chris Redfield-

Played in Resident Evil 1, Resident Evil 2 (Mini Game) Resident Evil Code Veronica, Resident Evil Code Veronica X.

1 Year after the incidents with everything in Raccoon, he ran into Jill. They planned to get married sooner but they formed an underground corporation in 2001, which didn't turn up a lot except a zombie infested ship from unknown sources. A year after that he couldn't wait any longer and shared his vows with Jill Valentine on May 22nd 2002.

Claire Redfield

Played in Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil Code Veronica, Resident Evil Code Veronica X.

Claire really didn't know what to do after 2001 when both Leon and Barry seemed to of disappeared after they ran into a zombie infested ship. Bur Barry returned saying how he didn't want any more to do with Umbrella or them, and he went back to his family and disappeared Two years later on August 3rd 2004 She saw him again. When she saw him she knew she was in love with him but didn't know how to say it. She knew she was too late when he went off to Washington about a month later. She's been waiting for his return. But what happens when she see's Ashley and assumes all the wrong things?

Carlos Oliviera (I think I spelt his name wrong)-

Played in Resident Evil 3

Has been Jill's tail ever since the Raccoon city events. He hoped that she would of seen he loved her but clearly she didn't as she went on to Chris. He thought he would never find love again until he saw Rebecca. They shared there vows on July 16th 2004.

Rebecca Chambers-

Played in Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil 1

Laid low after the Racoon City events, and mysteriously appeared after Umbrella was announced finished. She ran into Chris and the others but was let down when she found that Jill and Chris were getting married. But she still kept on a happy face, even though she clearly didn't mean what she said to everyone. She then found love again in Carlos, where she ended up getting married to him on July 16th 2004.

Anyone else who is in the story, might be made up, might not be, but you'll find out then, and not now.

Well, intentionally this was supposed to span a year, but... I'm a little impatient, but hey, the chapters are getting larger!

I so want to try some good conflicts within the group, but other then that... Yea, just a lot of the shooting and what not.

Since i'm a few chapters into this now, I will add that the next chapter may even be larger than the last, weee, thats going to be fun /sarcasm


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Hey! Guess who is writing their next chapter… Me! Anywho, sorry it's been a while since I updated this, but I'm sort of on a break right now from writing. I've been collecting ideas, but I'm going to put this chapter up so no one is worried about me, and so I don't get yelled at so much, yes I am still on my break, but I really want to put this in.**

**On with the chapter!**

**And let me say this first, if you haven't read Resident Evil 4: Afterlife, do so now (and review it too ) or prepared to be confused, ok? Ok. And don't forget 2 important things.**

**1. I suck at beginnings**

**2. I suck at endings**

**3. Review**

A scared little girl about the age of 13 awoke into a damp and dark prison cell. The floor was moist, and the cement was cold.

The girl huddled up into a ball to try to keep warm in her damp clothes. Her teeth chattered together and strands of her blonde hair hung loosely over her eyes.

She had no idea who she was, or how she had gotten here, she couldn't even remember her own name.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ The girl thought to herself.

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the halls and reached her. She looked up wondering whom that was coming to her.

She felt too frightened to talk out loud as the sound of footsteps echoed around the area. Her heart beating faster as the footsteps got louder.

Finally after what seemed to be an hour a shadowy figure approached the front of her cell.

"Hello little one" The man said coldly. "I hope you're all right"

A huge lump wedged itself up in the girl's throat keeping her from speaking as only a whimper came from her mouth.

"I see you don't remember me at all" The man started "But just so you know, I am your father" The man said as he leaned his head closer to himself so the girl could make out his blonde hair and the glasses on his face.

When she saw his face, she quickly noticed everything around her be submerged in what seemed to be a black fog.

The girl noticed that the man was gone and she was no longer in her jail cell. Suddenly out of the darkness a man wearing a white lab coat walked up to her.

"Don't be afraid," The man said "This will make sense to you someday in the future"

The girl stared at him not knowing what to think or say.

"When you open this, everything in your world will be as it once was" The man said picking up her hand and putting a gold locket in her hands and closing it tight. "Don't lose it" The man started "You will be able to open it when the time is right"

Soon after he said that, the girl's world suddenly turned back to the jail cell and also to the man staring at her.

"Are you alright?" The man in shades asked curiously.

The girl quickly shook her head as she looked down at her hand again. The locket was gone…

"Maybe this man might know about it," The girl thought to herself

"Don't forget who you are," A voice whispered in her head.

She soon saw when she looked more that the man in the shades was holding the locket she had received.

"Where….d….did…y..you…get….that?" The girl asked frightened as she pointed her weak arm at the locket in his hand.

"Oh, this?" The man in the shades asked looking at the necklace in his hand. "This is mine, you shouldn't worry yourself about it"

The man seemed kind and friendly, but for some reason, she just could see through his smile noticing his evil grim that lay behind his lips.

"You must get that locket back, it holds who you are… Sherry"

Sherry's eyes quickly jumped open as she quickly sat up in her car, feeling damp from the cold sweat that ran down her face.

How could she have forgotten about the necklace, she needed to find out who William Birkin was. Maybe that held the secrets of who she was.

Suddenly Sherry felt stupid, as she hit herself on the head, and opened the door to her SUV and hopped out.

She quickly went around the SUV to the trunk and opened it with her key. She quickly pulled out her laptop case and quickly started it up.

She quickly opened up her Internet through her wireless port attached to the laptop; she quickly went to her search database and typed in 'William Birkin'

'Access Denied' Flashed on the screen with the umbrella logo sitting below it. Her father, even if it was her father, was keeping something from her… She needed to find out.

"Are we there yet?" Yawned the blonde in the back seat of the car that Leon and Ashley were in.

"No, there is too much traffic on the highways, we'll be there in about two hours" Leon answered back; as the car slowly moved forward as the cars on the highway nudged forward a bit.

" Two hours!" Screamed the blonde "I've been stuck in the damn thing for two days, you hardly take any rest stops, I'm starving, the sun is in my eyes, my ass hurts, I'm tired, and you expect me to wait two more hours!"

"Yea" Leon said looking back at her.

Ashley got up in her seat and folded her arms in front of her chest and made a long sigh.

"I just want to forget this whole entire thing, and as soon as we get there, I'm taking a shower!" Ashley said before sighing again.

"Want some gum?" Leon asked looking back at Ashley

"_Maybe this will shut her big mouth up" _Leon thought to himself

"Yes, please and thankyou's" Ashley said reaching out her hand

Leon pulled a pack of gum with about 20 pieces still in it.

"Here" He said placing it in her hand.

Ashley scanned the package of it for a moment

"Its not fat free!" The blonde screamed at him

"Just chew it and shut up," Leon said not looking back at her since the traffic started to move at a normal pace again.

"Oooh, I'll get you for this" Ashley said trying to sound serious

"Hmph" Leon snickered as he turned his attention back to the road.

Ashley scanned the pack of gum again, before she took a piece out and unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh this is good!" Ashley said putting another piece into her mouth, followed by another, before she looked like a hamster and her mouth was full of twenty pieces of gum.

She chewed on it as what seemed to be drool flowed out of her mouth, Leon saw her in the mirror in the car and turned back in shock.

"Ashley?" Leon asked nervously

"What?" Ashley managed to get between her chomps. "This is really good and I am hungry"

Leon just stared for a minute before looking back at the highway. As Ashley gleefully chomped down on the gum.

"_Ok just another turn here and this should be their street" _Leon said as the directions he wrote down several months ago floated through his head.

He pulled the car into a black driveway, which had a double car garage in front of it. The garage doors were painted white and had silver handles on them, and the garage itself was a tanish color with a black roof.

"Ashley we are here" Leon said looking back at the hamster called Ashley.

"Whoat" Ashley squeezed out of her mouth threw the gum.

She quickly spit the gum out of her mouth to the seat next to her and quickly pulled on the door handle and threw her body forward ready to lunge herself put onto the sweet grass.

Yet what she got was not as sweet as she wanted it to be, as her head collided with the window and she bounced back onto the seat.

Leon stepped out of the car as he soon heard a big 'clunk' coming from the back of the car, he looked and saw Ashley in the back seat withe her hands over the top of her head.

Leon unlocked the back door and opened it uh.

"Owies that really hurt" Ashley said as Leon pulled her up by her arm.

He helped her step out of the car and slowly walked her across the pavement leading to the house.

The house seemed to be a bit larger then Medium, but it seemed to be a little below a mansion. The house was white and spotless.

There were two french doors waiting to greet them. There were bushes Aligning the front of the house, and the walkway seemed to be a tanish color.

There were about 4 Windows on each side of the door that were about 8 feet apart each. Stretching to the end of each side of the house where it turned.

The roof was solid black and it had two floors. Leon let Ashley plop on the pavement as he stared in awe.

"The government gives them a big house, yet they give me a fucking apartment, fucking demoniac over powered sons of bitches." Leon said as he stared at the house.

He grabbed Ashley by one of her shoes and started dragging her limp body towards the 3 steps leading to the deck that was white and had 2 tables that were white siting by 2 white chairs.

Red flowers hun from above the tables.

"They really like white don't they?" Leon asked himself out loud.

He put Ashley over her shoulder and stepped up to the door way and pushed on the goldenish doorbell.

He could hear the sound echo from inside the house as he soon heard footsteps approaching the door.

It opened up as cool air hit him in the face. He knew who it was, the brown hair, this time it was no longer in a pony tail, and it was a bit shorter and just short of being to her shoulders.

She seemed to have grown a bit from the last time he saw her 3 years ago.

She was wearing a Black tee shirt and Jeans followed up by her green slippers.

Leon dropped Ashley off his shoulders and she fell to the ground, which was soon followed up by her moans.

"Claire!" Leon screamed out

Her eyes lit up as she look at him more.

"Leon!" She screamed as they quickly embraced for a few seconds before she broke off.

She then punched him in the gut off his stomach, and for Leon it seems Claire's gotten stronger as he winced and bent a bit under the pain in his stomach,

"And that's for not talking to any of us for 3 years!" Claire got out

"So.. Sorry" Leon stumbled out as he stood up to full height again, the pain going away.

"And who is her!" Claire yelled pointing down at Ashley.

"Oh, thats uhh, Ashley, she's " Leon started

"Your wife?" Claire interrupted

"No, she's the" Leon started

"You girlfriend?" Claire interrupted again

"She's the presidents daughter!" Leon said quickly

"And yourrrr dating her?" Claire asked folding her hands out in front of her.

"No, I'm protecting her" Leon leaned in closer "Because her father is dead" He said softly

"What!" Claire Yelled quickly "Come inside and tell me everything that happened" Claire said dragging Leon inside and slamming the door shut.

About 5 seconds later Leon opened up the door again and dragged Ashley inside the red carpeted living room, that had 2 white couches that were quickly visible.

Leon quickly placed Ashley on one of them as she snored out the room.

**Yea, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but when I said that, everything just halted. But hey, its up and I will write this some more even though I am still on break, but here's the long awaited first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Cold Day

"So how exactly did you find us here?" Claire ask sitting down at one of the tables in her kitchen

"Well, when I began working with the government, I did a search on you guys, and got your address" He began "And about 8 months ago, I was going to come visit you guys, but the thing in Europe had stopped that, and when I got back, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, and Ashley had gotten me a room in the white house"

Leon took a seat at the same table Claire was at. It was a glass table that was sort of greenish and surrounded by tan chairs, which had soft cushions on them.

The floor was black and seemed marble, and you could see your reflection in it if you looked down.

About six feet from the table, was a breakfast bar with a few pots and pots handing down from it, they were hooked to hooks that were attached to a polished wood, which, below it, the top to the breakfast bar was the same polished wood type, and below that Green body.

About four feet from that, it was the same counter top and body, but on top of it was a double silver sink, with two counter doors below it.

There were two plane counters attached to it, going left and right, with no doors, but three counters to the right of the sink, was a black microwave, and next to that was a microwave oven.

And about 3 counters to the left of the sink was a black grinder with a polished wood knife stand next to it. And next to that, was a black toaster.

Behind the sink there was a window, with white curtains hanging in front of it. And the wallpaper was just completely white.

Next to the toaster there was a corner, which after that, was another, counter and next to that there was a silver stovetop.

Then there was one more counter, and then there was a silver double door fridge, which stood about 6 feet.

Above the stovetop there was one of those things that has a light, and when you turn on a different switch attached to it, sucked the smoke that was coming from the food you were cooking.

Next to the microwave oven was a corner and after that corner was long counter that reached the ceiling, and in the middle of it, was silver stove.

And above all the counters, except the one with the stovetop, and the sink, were double door counters, which probably held spices, and bowls, and cups stuff.

There was a bowl of fruit on the breakfast bar, and a lamp hanging above the table, and one hanging in the middle between the sink and the breakfast bar.

"Nice place" Leon said looking at Claire.

"Hmph, the government gave it to us around 2 years ago" She said trying not to look at Leon

"Why so suddenly?" Leon asked still staring at her

"I don't know, it might have something to do with the ship you were captured onto around 2001" she began "After that, you and Barry seemed to of just, left us, Barry is with his family, and you... well, seemed that you got work in the government"

"What about you guys?" Leon said still staring into her.

"Well... we all live here, Jill, Chris, Rebecca, Carlos, and Me" She started getting a quick glance at him before looking away. " Jill, and Chris are married, same with Rebecca and Carlos"

"What about you?" Leon asked  
Claire seemed to go red for a second, before swiping her hair behind her ear.

"Well, me, uhh. uum... I'm not really into finding someone, I just want to take care of the house and everything" She fiddled out.

"Sure" Leon said laughing a bit, knowing she still had feelings for him. 

"Anyways, you must be exhausted, you want to stay in our guest room?" Claire asked.

"Alright, guess I could have a little rest" Leon said yawning and raising his hands above his head.

"Well, follow me, I'll show you to your room" Claire said getting up from the table and walking to the door that led to the living room.

Leon got up and followed her into the white painted living room with red carpet, and a chandelier over the 3 couches near the corner of the room, which surrounded a big screen TV.

There were pictures hanging on the wall of Jill's and Chris' wedding, and also some of Rebecca's and Carlos's as well. Also being some casual pictures of everyone being all smiley and happy, and enjoying their new life.

"_Maybe I shouldn't of come here after all"_ Leon thought as he saw all the pictures on the living room wall. _"I'll just add problems they don't need"_

She led him to an oak staircase that shined brilliantly. While to the right of it was the living room, and to the left of it were some doors, and a glass sliding door that led outside. Yet it was too dark to see anything outside.

They slowly stepped up the staircase, which led to a small room that had red walls and a white carpet. There were two doors in it, and the room was a spacious square and next to the doors were 2 plants that sat in the corner.

"This door right here is the bathroom" Claire said pointing to the door to the right of when you walk up the staircase. "And this leads to the hallway which leads to our rooms" She said pointing to the door in front of the staircase.

She turned the handle to the door and pushed it forward leading to a hallway that was carpeted in blue. The wallpaper was blue with white diamond shapes going along the wall.

The hallway was spacious enough that 2 people could walk side by side with enough space between them. There was a door that rested all the way at the end of the hallway, and halfway through the hallway there was a turn. There was also another hallway between that, and another hallway back at the beginning.

"That's Jill's and Chris' room" Claire said point at the door all the way at the end. "The first hallway to our right leads to Rebecca's and Carlos' room. The hallway after that leads to my room, and the hallway after that leads to another living room."

"What about me and Ashley?" Leon asked

"Oh, you guys sleep in the guest rooms which are over this way" Claire said walking down the hall towards Jill's and Chris's room."

"Ok…" Leon said walking after her.

To the left of their room was yet another hallway, which had a door at the end of it, and 2 other hallways.

"Ok, the room at the end is the bathroom, the first hallway is guest room 1, and the second hallway is guest room 2" Claire said getting ready to talk again "You can stay in the first room, and the Blonde can stay in the second room, ok?"

"O...k" Leon said just wanting to get to sleep.

"Ok, you can take it from here" Claire said starting to turn away, but turned back around and hugged him, "I've missed you" She said putting her head to his chest.

"I've missed you too, " Leon said returning the embrace

They stayed like that for about 5 seconds before Claire turned away and walked off to her room.

Leon stood away watching the spot where she turned down the hall, and he heard her door gently close. He finally turned around and walked towards his room.

He opened the door and looked at the white carpet on the floor. The room was painted green and the ceiling was white, there was a regular sized TV at the end of the room and about 5 feet away from it was a recliner.

There were two closet doors that slid open to his left. And to his left was a queen-sized bed with white covers and red pillows.

Next to both sides of the bed was a small table, which on the left side stood a lamp, and to the right side stood an alarm clock.

At the far left corner of the room there was a mirror, and on the ceiling hung a ceiling fan with a light in the middle of it. The fans were brown, and the ceiling was white.

To the left of the door were two switches. Leon ignored them for now and stumbled his way over to the bed, where he plopped on it and fell asleep.

Meanwhile

Ashley was sleeping silently on the couch as the door slowly swung open, and two figured walked in holding briefcases.

"Chris, was there another car in the driveway?" Jill asked putting her briefcase next to the door not noticing the blonde sleeping on the couch.

"I don't know, I'm too tired, lets go upstairs and just got to sleep" Chris said putting down his briefcase next to Jill's.

They both walked over to a door to the left of the staircase, and opened it revealing a closet. Chris flipped the switch next to the closet and a light in the closet turned on.

On the door was a little thing hanging off of it for where you can put your shoes, and a pole to hang your jacket.

Jill and Chris stripped off their shoes and jackets putting their socks in the shoes and putting them in their rightful place in the closet

Then they slowly made their way up the stairs and stumbled into their room and passed out under the covers.

"Finally" Sherry said arriving at a sign that read 'Welcome to North Carolina'

She drove passed the sign and drove down the almost empty free way, the full moon shining onto her through her windshield.

Her phone rang on the seat next to her as took her right hand off the steering wheel as she plugged the phone into the port in the radio.

Soon a calm voice echoed out through her speakers.

"Hello Sherry, finally arriving here after how many hours of you driving?" Said the voice.

"Well, sorry I didn't get to use the jet like you did" Sherry said towards the phone. "By the way, where is the new facility?"

"I'll download the coordinates into the map in your SUV when we're done" He said smoothly "By the way, is something wrong?"

"No Albert, everything is fine" Sherry said back to him

"Well, it's easy to tell something is wrong because you're refusing to call me father, is there something troubling you?" Wesker said coldly

"No, father, let me get back to driving" Sherry said to him

"Ok" Wesker said in the phone before he turned it off.

"Follow her" Wesker said to one of his employees after handing him the cell phone. "I think its time for another 'severe' accident"

"Yes sir" The man said taking the cell phone and walking off.

Ashley slowly creaked her eyes open as her mind slowly awoke out of its slumber. She raised her hands above her head and sat up on the couch.

She yawned and looked around the room she was in. She still felt tired and everything seemed blurry, she stood up and limped her way towards the staircase, still wondering where she was.

She made her way up the staircase where she bumped into a door, and managed to find the handle before she opened it.

She shuffled her way down the hallway still not sure where she was. She managed to find a door after walking strait for a while.

She could make out the outline of a bed in front of her so she managed to slip onto the middle of it, before passing out.

Sherry followed the directions on her navigator, which just seemed to lead her to a large vacant highway. She followed the line on her navigator anyways.

She drove on that for what seemed like half an hour before she looked in her rear view mirror and noticed that there were headlights approaching her.

Suddenly she was jolted forward in her seat a bit as the car smashed into the back of her SUV. She quickly swerved the SUV over to the left lane.

The car behind her sped up and was now to the right of her, she looked in the car and saw the Umbrella logo on his right sleeve, and under it read, Revile.

"_Why is he after me? Doesn't he work for Wesker?" _Sherry began to think to herself, then it hit her, he was keeping her from something, and he didn't want her to find it.

Sherry quickly swerved her car to the right, directly at his little blue sports car. The two cars impacted, and Sherry felt her SUV rumble as right mirror was smashed off.

She turned her wheel as hard as she could, trying to force her pursuer off of the road. Suddenly her passenger window smashed open as the man shot a bullet off at her.

Not having her gun on her, she quickly slammed her feet on her breaks, as she skidded to a stop, and her pursuer went forward a bit, before stopping and doing a 180-degree spin.

They were a few hundred feet apart, the front of their cars staring at each other. Sherry put her car in park and stared ahead of her.

Her engine went wild as she stepped on and off the gas pedal, as her pursuer did the same.

"Bring it on bitch" Sherry said as she put her car in gear and slammed on her gas pedal. The other car soon doing the same as they were heading at each other with increasing speed.


	4. Chapter 3: Coming and Going

**I do not own Capcom, or the Resident Evil franchise. All I own is all of their games.**

**Hmm… Been a while since I have been working on this story. I thankfully have only two days left. Lol, which must suck for all of you who have a month left lol. Well, thank you everyone who has reviewed. And if you are still confused up to the point, don't forget that this is the sequel to afterlife, lol. Well anyways, here goes.**

* * *

The light slowly leaked into the quiet room from the shades above the bed. Revealing one brown haired a black haired, and a blonde haired person's head sticking out in the middle.

The light shined onto the asleep girl on the left side, which disrupted her dreams and began to awake her.

She creaked her eyes open slowly as she saw nothing but blurs shown on her eyes as she let loose a slow yawn, as she blocked out the suns rays by putting her hand over her eyes.

Through the blurs she saw blonde hair become clearer as she began to awake more. She sat up in her bed noticing her husband sleeping on the other side.

"Who the hell?" Jill said holding onto her head feeling a headache pulsing through her veins.

Ashley then slowly began to awake as slowly lifted her head off the pillow not knowing where she was.

Jill moved slowly off the bed slipping off the side and onto her feet still feeling drowsy from the sleep she had just awoken on.

Ashley began to crawl forward off the bed as the soft cushion of it left her palms as she slipped off and fell to the floor with a clunk.

Jill registered everything in her mind as the blurs faded away as she noticed the female getting up in front of her, and rage began to enter her mind thinking she was some type of hoe.

Ashley was startled a bit noticing the female she was now face to face with some lady that had rage flowing through her eyes.

"You have 10 seconds to get out of this room and leave this house before I personally rip your head off" Jill said as her knuckles loudly cracked as she turned her hands into fists.

"But I..." Ashley started confused at the situation.

"1…" Jill began interrupting her.

Ashley got the clue and quickly opened the door and ran down the hall towards the stairs.

"2…" Jill said still standing there.

Ashley tripped and landed face first on the floor as she quickly got up and ran to the door at the end of the hall.

"10" Jill said rushing out the door after the blonde.

* * *

Sherry quickly darted forward in her SUV as the car in front of her did the same. She quickly put her car into the next gear and put her foot on the pedal as hard as she could.

The rubber in her tired began peeling melting off slightly into the cement below her. The cars soon approached each other quickly as for a moment she could see the calm attitude on the man's face.

The cars quickly impacted; Sherry's car quickly drove onto the top of the mans car because the front of his car was sloped.

The man's hood quickly caved in under the weight of Sherry's SUV as she drove right over him and right off of him, her car barely damaged.

The man's car went forward a bit, before it swerved trying to stop and it flipped over crashing into the ground as it bounced off as you could hear the metal snapping as it rolled off the road smashing into the sign near it.

Sherry stopped her car and got out seeing if the man would emerge, but his car soon blew up sending flames roaring into the air.

A tire that was on fire from the explosion bounded near Sherry before it soon slumped and melted onto the ground.

"I'm assuming he's dead" Sherry said getting back into her SUV, and quickly started off before anyone came to see what happened.

* * *

"Get back here you slut!" Jill said running down the hall loud enough to wake up Leon and Claire.

"Wha..." Leon said rising his head from his pillow, as the blurred room stood out in front of him.

His hair was completely sticking up to the side into the air, and soon, the sounds of slamming doors woke him out of his daze.

"Who is she talking abo... ASHLEY!" Leon said quickly making his way out of his bed and to the door, and slumply tried to jog down the hall.

* * *

Coleman sat at his desk in the new umbrella facility typing away on his computer when an new email caught his attention.

He read its contents then quickly got up from his chair and hurried to go find Wesker. He was wearing the all black uniform that all umbrella workers wear with the Umbrella logo on the right sleeve.

He had short brown hair and green eyes, and was usually the quiet type that didn't ask much questions.

He quickly arrived at a large silver electronic door with a card reader to the right of it. He quickly took his level 3 card from his pocket and slid it down the device as the door soon opened.

He walked in and saw Wesker staring at one of the bullet proof glass chambers where they held test subjects in, in the middle of the room.

There were tubes going in and out of the persons body in the chamber as their black hair floated around the liquid substance.

"Sir" Coleman said walking into the room and up to Wesker.

He slowly turned around and began walking towards Coleman.

"What do you want?" He asked in a slowly annoyed tone.

"Uh.. Sorry to disturb you but uh.. Sir, it seems as though we have lost the transmitter that was inside the man you sent after Sherry" He said getting the words off his tongue quickly.

"Is that so?" Wesker said walking right in front of him. "Well how would you like to be assigned to take her out" He said letting the words flow out coldly.

"Well, sir, I would like to but... I have a lot of work to do and" He began to say

"You, will do what I tell you to do" Wesker said cutting him, off and then took his Sunglasses off. "You, work for me remember" Wesker walked forward causing Coleman to begin to walk backwards towards the wall "If you do not agree with anything I have to say, then I will personally, kill you myself and find someone else to do it" Coleman back was against the wall, the red glow from Weskers Red and Yellow eyes seemed to be paralyzing to him. Wesker then put his hand around Coleman's throat and began pulling him into the air squishing him against the wall. "You will go kill her right now or I will personally make sure you become my next test subject" Wesker finished throwing him to the ground to the right of him.

Coleman quickly began getting up holding onto his neck, getting all the air into his lungs he could possibly get.

"Yes.. Sir.. I will, right away, sorry for the inconvenience" Coleman said trying to catch his breath.

He then quickly went back out the door, mumbling about how crazy Wesker was.

He quickly went down the hall back to his work station and quickly gathered together his stuff, looking at the glow of his computer screen until curiosity got the best of him.

He quickly logged onto his name and looked into any of the new files that he could see, until he found one that had something to do with Sherry.

This is when he found he needed her for a new Tyrant that was ultimately perfect, and it took three people to make it.

He scrolled down the list of names looking at them, they were:

Ashley Graham

Sherry Birkin

Ada Wong

He looked more into it, seeing that he was only using Umbrella's financials so he could create a Tyrant and destroy everything in his path.

"World domination is meaningless... Owning the world is everything" He read under why he wanted to create it.

"Is he crazy?" Coleman thought to himself.

He then knew that if he was to get Sherry, that it would lead to his death... But what about Ashley? What should he do about her...

He quickly got his stuff, and then turned his computer off and quickly took off in his car, looking for the spot where they lost the signal to the last person after Sherry.

He quickly found the spot on the highway and made his way towards the garage and got in his car and set off.

* * *

Leon quickly ran down the stairs trying to find out what was happening, and when he got down there he found Ashley in a choke hold from Jill.

"Jill!" Leon quickly yelled out towards her.

She looked over at him and then surprise caught her face.

"Leon!" Jill said letting Ashley fall to the floor with a 'thud'

She quickly walked up in front of him and soon after delivered a punch to his gut. And he had to say, she was not weak.

"What was that for?" Leon asked clutching his stomach

"Where have you been? Do you know my sister has been worried about you? I mean, you couldn't even send mail to us once in a while? And who the hell is she?" Jill said looking over at the unconscious Ashley on the middle of the floor.

"The presidents daughter..." Leon said slowly

A little shock appeared on Jill's face, "You know, for being such a slut like dresser, I'm surprised she never shown herself on T.V."

* * *

Sherry quickly drove down the road and came up to a construction site where they were building some sort of new tall business building.

"Guess I'll hide over hear" Sherry said driving her SUV around the facility and parked behind it.

She took a quick look in her dash board and found a handgun in it. She quickly took it with her as she ran inside the building.

Not too long after she was inside, she saw through the window a blue car pull up next to her SUV.

"How did they already find me?" She whispered to herself.

Outside, Coleman slowly stepped out of his car looking over the place. He looked at a window and saw something move, so he closed his car door and approached the back entrance.

He slowly let his hand onto the door knob and turned it quietly before pulling the door open and looking into the darkness.

He began to walk inside when Sherry jumped out and pointed her gun directly at his head.

"Wait!" He said putting his hands in the air.

Sherry just had a little smile on her face before turning her gun around and smacking him in the head with it, knocking him out.

* * *

**And thats the end of chapter 3! Yes! I know it has been a while, but I thank you all for waiting for me, I'm sorry it has taken so long, but I have trying to enjoy my summer before I started summer school. Yes! I have summer school starting the 21st! Yay! Ok, let me be truthful... Booooo! For a fricken 59 in English cause of Romeo And Juliet! And also, for those of you who care, I changed my aim name, it is now DanteSparda159 And everyone thank the girl who i.m.ed me on yahoo and interupted my game and got me into the spirit to finish my chapter Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully there will be another one soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reclude

Slowly... Very slowly Coleman began rising his head off the cold floor. His skin slowly peeling back off it as he rose up. Looking out of the wall of a window in front of him. Rain tapped against the window angrily in seeming to try and break the window open.

He slowly rose off the floor and looked around, his vision returning to him slowly. Unnerving it was that he had no idea where Sherry had gone to.

"You sure do sleep for a long time" Came a voice close by behind a wall, as Sherry stepped away from her spot revealing herself. "Coleman is it?" She asked looking down at him as he got up from the ground.

"What did you d-"

"I went through your car" Sherry began, breaking him off mid sentence, as If she already knew what he was going to ask her. "I found that list you printed out, along with the email" She said, slowly walking up to him tilting her head to the write a bit, letting her rain soaked blonde hair fall over her face. 'Tell me, were you trying to capture me or, considering the circumstances you have with my father, trying to help me?"She said squatting down in front of him, looking at him eye to eye.

"I 'am'" Coleman started making sure to put extra effort into 'am' "Trying to help you" Coleman finished, getting up to full stance"

"Why now?" Sherry asked, getting up with him from her squatting position "When he took your family so long ago?"

"Because..." He broke off looking down to the side of him "I believe you can stop him" He said returning his gaze back to Sherry, a slight hint of tears was in his eyes"

"And how is that?" She asked, moving her wet hair out of the way of her eyes.

"Well, your name is on the list, is it not? And if he needs you for something powerful, then does that mean you can stop him?"He said, keeping his attention averted on her eyes.

"I might know a way" She said, looking down at her shoes then whisking her head up making her long bangs fly out of her eyes.

"Could you help me then? Please? Its been two and a half years since I have seen them Wesker took them... Only reason why I am working with him... But this job... Is just too much... I have to stop it."

There was silence... They each stared into each others eyes. Sherry had her arms folded on her chest and she blew some of her hair out of her face.

"Assuming Wesker is trying to kill me now for some reason, I'll help you" Sherry said extending her hand.

Coleman accepted the hand shake. It lasted a second or two, and they broke off and started looking around the room.

"So..." Coleman started but was interupted by the glass wall next to him smashing open and something landed to his side and made the floor shake.

He looked to his right and saw a tyrant... It stood up in full and looked down at him. The long claws of his left hand twitched... He lifted his massive right hand up to a stunned Coleman and with great force smack him out of a different wall of glass.

Sherry watched as Coleman was sent flying out of the window onto the concrete outside, she looked up at the thing that stood in front of her.

"I guess next time I should check if you're dead or not, shouldn't I?" Sherry asked looking up at him.

* * *

Leon raised the hot cup of coffee up to his lips and let the warm, sweet caffeinated liquid flow into his mouth and down his throat. He always liked adding a lot of sugar to his coffee, but nothing... Nothing, could compare to what he was staring at right now.

Ashley stood at the counter, adding spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her cup not showing any signs of stopping soon.

"You going to add some coffee to that sugar?" Chris asked sitting at the table staring wide eyed at her.

"Huh?" Said a confused Ashley "Oh... Oh yea... There's coffee... AND I LIKE SUGAR" She said bringing the cup to her nose and smelling it. She placed the cup back down and added three more spoonfuls of sugar into the cup and raised the cup the cup to her mouth and scarfed a big gulp down her throat.

"You're not going to stir it?" Jill asked her tilting her head.

"Stir? Oh... No It doesn't work for me and its too complicated" Ashley said, taking another gulp of coffee.

"Tell me... Did you lose your brain cells before... or after you started dying your hair?" Claire asked from her seated position.

"ITS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!" Ashley said starting to get angry, until she looked down her cup of coffee and started jumping up and down saying "Caffee caffee caffee caffee caffee"

Chris looked over at Jill who looked at him as he said "Caffee... Caffee..."

Jill replied with "Caffee?"

Claire looked at them and said "Caffee... Ok what an air head."

"I'm not an air head! I'm just hyper" Replied Ashley before she went back to jumping around and saying 'Caffee caffee caffee"

Then she spilled a lot of it on the front of her leather shirt "Aooooooooooooohhhhhh THIS IS NOT MINE..." She began to whimper, "It smells like coffee! I stink! I need a shower! I want some gum!" She continued to whimper until she looked down at her coffee cup... Half full of nothing but wet sugar. "OOOH!" She said pouring it in her mouth, lifting the cup higher and higher as globs of sugar landed in her mouth.

"Nasty..." Jill said shaking her head and gently pushing her coffee cup away from her, as did everyone else.

* * *

Coleman slowly got up off the cement, he had glass stuck in his face, and the cement had peeled away some of the skin on his back, and his legs. He stood regardless and fell to his knee. His vision was blurred and the sound of glass breaking brought him back into focus.

The tyrant turned to face Sherry and took his deadly looking left arm and swung it quickly full force at her waist.

Sherry quickly did a split under his heavy arm as it barely missed the pony tail of hair on the back of her head. His hand broke through the glass windows and the metal bars holding them in place.

She quickly did a roll out of her split and slipped through his legs to behind him. Where she jumped into a full length stance and jumped again kicking both of her feet full force into the tyrants back. Nudging him forward a bit.

She fell flat on the ground since she had anticipated him moving more forward. And he slammed his left hand down at her and she quickly side rolled out of the way. She then placed her left foot on the arm which was still in the ground, and used it to pull back as she kicked her right leg right into his face sending the heel of her shoe into his forehead, getting stuck into his skull.

He quickly lunged his arm out of the ground and sliced at her in a horizontal angle to which she pulled on her left and right leg to lift her up enough to dodge the slice. She then slipped her right foot out of the shoe that was stuck in his head and flipped back into her stance.

The sounds of gun shots caught her attention as fresh blood poured out of the tyrants side. One hit him in the head and caused him to lose balance for a second, which he quickly regained and started running toward the source of the bullets... Coleman.

* * *

Ashley scarfed down the rest of the sugar and made a refreshed "Ah" noise, and then smashed the cup on the floor. This caught Jill's attention to which made her look up.

"You better pay for that" Jill said in an angry tone

'Huh?" Asked Ashley looking up "Oh.." She said when she noticed the broken glass.

Then man fully covered to the head in black rushed in through the back door holding an M4A1 in his hands. He charged in and pointed it at Jill and everyone else.

"Put your hands above your head and surrender! DO IT NOW!" Screamed the man keeping the gun pointed at Jill.

She slowly with her thumbs press against her index finger, raised her hands. "You should know better than to point a gun at me in my house!" She said angrily.

She quickly reached her right arm behind her and grabbed the top of the chair, and through it over her head, and grabbed it with both hands and charged the man into the corner between the counter and the wall near the door. She took his M4 and placed the nozzle on the cushion of the chair, and slowly fired four bullets through the chair into his chest. The bullets were silenced by the cushion.

She let the chair and the man fall to the ground and she whisked some of her air out of her eyes with a quick movement of her head.

Two men charged in from the doorway from the living room holding shotguns. Leon quickly stood up whipping his gun from its holster and firing a bullet into the chest of one.

A sound of a gun came from next to him across the table, and he looked to see Claire holding the gun she'd grabbed from the bottom of the seat.

She had shot the man in the head and he quickly fell to the floor firing a bullet into the ceiling.

The sounds of S.U.V.'s sounded all around the house. "Well this is going to be fun" Claire said, snatching the shotgun from one of the corpses.

"Yea, I guess so" said Leon taking the shotgun from the other.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEE I UPDATED I UPDATED I FINALLY UPDATED! Weeee! I have the worst headache right now, and so much has happened. SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS. Sorry the chapter couldn't of been longer but hey... I just got over my writers block...

* * *

I Just recently noticed I called Sherry; Ashley once during the story... So I went and fixed it... Sorry!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Regret

**HEY! Well, I'm updating, AGAIN, surprisingly, and guess what, I AM GOING TO READ THIS CHAPTER AND MAKE SURE THERE ARE AS LITTLE MISTAKES AS POSSIBLE, and a few more chapters into this I might start giving some shout outs. Now, don't kill me just yet, but I am going to attempt, yes, attempt, to try out a new writing style I have been meaning to try out. Hopefully I should finish this today, but it might take longer then that. I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, as well as comment as to if I should keep this style or not**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Coleman swiftly used his right hand to grab his Beretta out of its holster as the barrel of the gun quickly slid out of its leather compartment, as he quickly aimed at the monster approximately ten yards away. He tried to focus as the rained poured onto his entire body, washing away the blood on his face and hands with a gentle sting. He pulled back on the trigger four times, keeping as much control over the handgun as possible as too not let the recoils accidentally hit Sherry as he _was_ pretty far away from her, and the bullets might wander from their target.

Every bullet connected, which left a satisfied smirk on Coleman's blood stained lips. What he wasn't expecting though was for the Tyrant to turn to face him and actually start to charge at him. Which is what it was doing as the Tyrant held the arm of his clawed hand with his right hand, resting the arm of the clawed hand on his chest and had begun running toward the man, running through the glass wall, charging at him at a speed of about ten miles per hour.

The abomination quickly reached Coleman and tightened the hold his right hand had on his left arm and pulled on the arm and used the added force to swiftly move his arm horizontally through the air at Coleman with incredible speed.

Coleman quickly capitalized against the manouevre and he put as much weight as he could on his feet and he reared himself back, tilting as far back as he could stretch and as far as his knees and feet could keep him balanced.

The monster's arm swung over Coleman's chest and barely missed his face as the slice of his left hand swung through the air at a very fast speed. The monster finished the attack and gained enough energy for a return attack as he sent his arm flying back at Coleman in a vertical swing.

Coleman dropped onto his back and rolled backwards feeling the wind of the second attack rush over him. Hearing the metal surface of the gun scrape onto the ground he completed the roll and rested on his knees as he aimed the gun at the first part of the monster, he came into sight with as he held the gun tightly with both of his hands and shot four bullets into the monster's torso.

Unsurprised that the monster didn't even react to the bullets as they bounced off the tough outer skin, Coleman needed to find a new approach. He then heard his name being yelled in the background, which from instinct, he looked back at the building at the source of the calls which he soon found to be Sherry, as it also seemed as she was signaling for him to come over there. He wasn't sure but it was better than fighting the thing alone.

He looked back at the monster as it swung it's huge right hand at Coleman's face, fast enough that it would seem that it would tear his head off. Barely in time, Coleman slammed onto the ground as the monster's hand flew over him, and then he rolled out of instinct which saved him from the Tyrant's strike towards him into the ground, which he barely missed being hit by as well as the left hand pierced through the cement easily.

Coleman quickly got up and ran as fast as he could run towards the direction of the building as the Tyrant fumbled to get his stuck hand out of the dry cement and dirt that was underneath it. The building grew larger and larger and so did Sherry, who seemed to of have been standing near an elevator door, a white light next to showed him that she was planning to take him to an upper floor.

A dull sound came from behind him, followed by large rapid stomps, which signaled to him that the Tyrant had gotten his hand out of the cement, so, not needing to look back, he attempted to increase his running speed since the Tyrant could easily outrun him. The glass crushed below his foot signaling to him he was finally there as he ran inside the elevator which Sherry was holding open for him.

He ran in as the elevator shifted a bit, proving to him that it had not had all of its supports installed yet. Coleman breathed in heavily as the elevator door closed behind him; he put his hands over his knees and bent his back toward the floor, breathing heavily.

"Someone sure doesn't know how to breathe when they run," Sherry said to him reproachfully.

"Aren't you an omniscient one?" He said taking a deep breath and looking up at her. The elevator rattled as it came to a stop. "Are we there already?" Coleman asked looking questionably at Sherry.

"No we're going to the roof, each of these elevators only goes up one floor though." She said walking out of the elevator with Coleman following her as her footsteps echoed on the gray cement floor which filled the entire floor of the room and ended with the same Windowed walls. She walked a few feet to the left and pushed the call button on the elevator and it opened up immediately, and both walked inside, with the familiar shaking of the elevator going on, she pushed the button for the third floor and the doors closed

"So how many floors are there to this place?" Coleman asked, counting in his head how long it took to get to the next floor.

"Ten floors" She said walking toward the door, having them open right before she walked into them, and she followed through into the next look alike-floor that they were on before this one, and she pushed the same kind of elevator call button having the elevator opened up immediately and she stepped inside.

"So what's on the top floor?" Coleman asked, stepping in the elevator with her pushing the fourth floor button himself.

Sherry tilted her head and lifted her right eyebrow in reaction to Coleman pushing the button instead of her, giving him a silent glare, making an awkward silent moment until Sherry responded, "Just the weapons and computers from my SUV, I moved them there when I got here in case someone had been looking for me, I would have a safe place for my stuff" The elevator stopped and shook and both of them stepped off and went toward the other elevator which Sherry quickly pushed the button to call it and gave Coleman a glare, "Of course having this occur, I find it to be a dumb idea."

Coleman looked at the elevator and then up at the ceiling and back to Sherry, a questionable remark approaching could be seen from the look on his face,"Where the hell is the elevator?"

Sherry looked at him and then back at the elevator wondering what that problem actually was. "I don't know... never exactly took this long before" She said folding her arms on her chest and using her right arm, supported by her left arm, to rest her head on her hand.

The sound of the elevator finally was able to be heard, but appeared to be carrying too much weight and was squeaking as if it was about to fall. The usual noise dinged and the elevator doors opened, which they both gasped in surprise as the Tyrant stood there in front of them rearing his left arm back as far as the elevator would let him as he was about to do a death strike on them. The sound of the squeaks grew louder and it began to churn as the elevator slowly started to decent, and quickly the loud sound of a snap was heard and the elevator and the Tyrant fell out of view to below, and within a few seconds the loud sound of a crash was heard.

"Guess that leaves the stairs then?" Sherry asked looking at her recent partner.

"Guess so" He said, a little disappointed as to having to travel more than they already had to.

The duo then walked through the look-alike floor to the far left corner to find stairs only going up. The two were questionable but shrugged it off and set up the stairs finally getting up the six remaining identical rooms.

Coleman slowly climbed the last step as he was out of breath and clearly didn't exercise often, as he looked at the stretch of the same identical room in front of him. Which led him to say something, "Awww, I thought you said there were only ten floors!" He said looking up from the ground at Sherry.

"There are only _ten_ floors" She said looking down at him deciding to drag him off the stairs into the room. "But _I_ don't count the rooftop as _a_ floor." She dropped his arm to the floor and it landed with a _thud_ "Now get off the floor!" She screamed at him not having any reaction, and, with a sigh, she took his arm and dragged him up to the fifteen steps leading to the rooftop. Then opened the door and dragged him through onto the almost empty rooftop. All that could be seen was the fresh black tar on the roof which was stained with puddles, and besides the door entry way, there was a elevator shaft.

She dragged Coleman out and let him rest on the tar in front of the doorway, using him as a doorstopper since she didn't want to have someone sneaking up the stairways since the closed door would block the sounds from reaching her, _and_ not wanting to have that. She decided to keep it open using the, at the moment, useless Coleman.

She went into the corner and lifted up the secret panel she had made in the tar, and replaced it with a fake tar door that only can be opened by remote access. She took the bag full of weapons out of the hole, as well as the laptop, and then after that picked up a golden necklace. She held it in the air and let in slightly spin in front of her eyes, as she remembered her obtaining this item from Weskers office some time ago, but never having looked in it, the secrets that laid inside of there were still rested within its golden pockets.

She sat there for a second, pondering what she should do now that she had all of her possessions. Also since Coleman still showed no signs of moving anytime soon, she decided to snoop around on her laptop for a bit. So she sat down and rested her back on the two and a half foot tall eave. She then placed the cold laptop into her lap and pushed a button on the bottom of the right side of the laptop causing the laptop to flip upwards.

She held the gray power button on the top of the keyboard panel and heard the signified _beep_ that the computer was starting up, and the thing quickly began to warm up in her lap. The screen flickered to life and quickly loaded as her usual screen name entry screen was replaced from a blue Umbrella Name and Password Entry screen; to a red Fingerprint scan screen. She looked at the bottom right of the laptop panel and saw the clear black fingerprint scanner that was still covered in plastic as it was never needed to be used.

So she peeled the plastic off quickly and let the scanner collect its first bit of dust, hoping it would allow her access she placed her thumb on the black screen, and which caused the Umbrella logo in the bottom right of the screen to enlarge and the bio hazard sign slowly spun around; signifying that it was loading.

Soon a black screen popped up with _Access Denied _flashing on the screen. So she hit the enter key and the screen flashed back to the fingerprint login screen. Her mind began working as she glanced over and saw Coleman still laying over on the ground, face implanted onto the tar and left arm outstretched with his black gloved hand laying flat at full length in front of him. So she picked the laptop up by grasping the tips of her fingers on the bottom of the warm surface and walked over to him and placed the laptop next to his hand. She then slowly lifted his hand up to not disturb him and placed his exposed thumb on the scanner. The same loading screen popped up and she was finally greeted with a black _Access Granted _screen.

Motioning her success she carried the laptop back over to spot against the eave and sat back down, looking at the new desktop having been used to her old one. She quickly went over and clicked on the email shortcut icon on the desktop and looked through the most recent ones. One titled _'Urgent Information' _caught her eye, and she decided to click onto it. She held down _Alt_ and _F _on the keyboard and let the page search thing pop up as she put in _Sherry_ and clicked on _Find next._ She froze looking at the name that first popped up seeming about halfway into the short email. The name she was looking at was _Sherry Birkin_ she was too shocked for words as she stared at the name, and since the name at the end was _Albert Wesker_ which stated to her that he wrote the email was an all too shocking experience.

Only one word crossed her mind as she hit the print button on the screen, making the laptop click a few times and let a piece of paper slide out of the left side of the computer and start its short fall to the wet ground which she caught with her right hand without looking folding the piece of paper and placing it in her pocket; that word... was regret.

Regret for ever trusting the man she once called father, regret for ever doing all of the tasks and assignments she had done for the man, and regret for... She broke off in her thoughts as she looked up at Coleman, and then braking off looking to her side as her eyes started to steam, it seemed like something that was unfamiliar to her, she didn't understand this burning she was feeling within her eyes, she slid the black back over to her and opened it up looking in at all the weapons she had been trained to used... She was a pawn after all wasn't she? She thought to herself, grabbing the only item of importance to her at the moment; the locket.

She pressed the locket against her chest letting the chain fall loose over her left hand as she pressed her right hand harder against her chest. She sniffed in hard noticing her nose had become stuffed and runny, she began bending the top half of her more towards her legs as she felt hot streams of tears fall from her eyes and onto her hands she looked at what her eyes had produced in confusion, but she knew that she was feeling sorrow, for the first time ever since she got out of that cell.

For the first time since she awoke in that cell; she felt human. But it seems things don't like her having any personal moments with herself as a smashing noise coming from across the roof top caught her attention. Another smash and then the Tyrant jumped out of the Elevator shaft, soon crashing onto the ground, disturbing the tar around it.

"Then I will fight with something I only taught myself to use!" she screamed at the beast, placing the necklace around her neck and grabbing the casing of a sword out of her bag. The Tyrant quickly walked over to her his left hand of claws covering over his face parts of his face could be seen behind it.

Sherry quickly stood up and grabbed onto the handle of the sword in the casing, and swung it in a counter clockwise swing and slammed the casing off the end of it onto the ground to the side of her. She held onto the sword tightly with both hands and raised it above her right shoulder approaching the Tyrant at a slower pace then he was, he quickly raised his left arm back and drove it in a straight line towards her.

She jumped off the ground and spun in the air above the arm and swung the sword at the arm, cutting it clean off and landing perfectly back into her stance. She did a 360° spin and used the extra force to drive the sword right through the creatures torso going clean through him. She finished with her back turned to him as she tilted the sword and placed it on her shoulder as she turned around to look at the tyrant. Strangely there was no blood coming from the creature as she looked at him in a slight gasp. Soon bubbled covered his entire body and started to deform and shrink.

"What the..." She broke off seeing long blonde hair appear from the bubbles and soon she was back to staring at the perfect mirror image of herself. "Fuck..." She finished remembering her last encounter with this thing.

The thing also appeared to have the same Air blade sword in the same sharpened fashion that Sherry had done to hers. Sherry quickly grew angry at the smirk the thing was wearing and she struck down with her sword with both hands. Which was retaliated with thing simply lifting up its sword with its left hand and blocking the attack, not even moving. Sherry quickly spun around and drove the blade at the thing again, having the same left hand block only this time in a vertical stance.

The thing kept the smirk on its face and tilted its head a little, the swung around and struck the sword at Sherry in a vertical slash, Sherry quickly flipped backwards to avoid the slash and landed on the inch long eave. She moved her right foot off the eave and used it to kick her off as she dove with the sword in her right arm towards the thing; only to have the thing swiftly move out of the way, leaving Sherry to quickly role when she landed as to avoid any damage.

She quickly got back up and rested her right arm on her left arm which was facing the ground and she charged after the thing and sliced at her, only to have the thing back away and avoid the attack, Sherry quickly attacked at the things right side to have her back away and move sort of to the left to dodge it. Then Sherry noticed the more she attacked the closer the thing got back to the eave so she attacked as fast as she could not to do any harm but just to get the thing close enough to the edge.

She sliced at the things feat, and the thing jumped over the sword moving closer if anything, so Sherry didn't try that again. So she sliced at her head and she back ducked stepped away from the slice. She sliced across at her chest but the thing avoided it buy jump spinning backwards in a 360° spin and Sherry noticed her tensing up her sword, to have been proved correct as the thing swung its right hand which possessed the sword at Sherry before she landed, and Sherry bent her elbow and had her arm stand up in a 90° angle with the fist facing towards Ashley.

The blade struck Sherry's arm but not appear to damage it in the slightest, and a little amount of time showed that no blood would be pouring out of the wound. Sherry looked at the thing and laughed.

"Only _I_ know how to make that thing hurt" Sherry said staring at the things eyes. Sherry then shoved her sword forward at the thing and the thing arched its back and moved slightly to the right to avoid the blade not noticing that below its head was the ground, ten floors down. Sherry snapped the blade across at the bare neck of the thing, slicing the head of the thing off from the body as the head soon fell to the ground below.

She looked at the non bleeding body still arched position and she simply pushed the body over the eave. Smiling to herself as she walked away dropping her sword when hearing the body connect with the ground below. She approached Coleman who was _still_ in the same position she had left him in, so she walked up to him and used her foot to flip him over to make sure he hadn't suffocated in a puddle. She then saw a dart sticking out of his leg, which caused her to sigh as she bent down and plucked it out of him.

She sighed to herself as she walked over to the computer and looked at the screen, to notice that it was flashing _Access blocked_ and then the computer shut itself off. Which meant the message must of just had shown recently meaning that Wesker had been watching her from the computer, which could also mean that he did not know of Coleman's betrayal yet, or he had.

She walked over to the ledge where the thing had just fallen and dangled the laptop over it, noticing that there was no body on the ground, or head for that matter, there was nothing. Which then caused her to throw the computer down and smile watching it smash on the ground into a bunch of pieces.

She looked at the locket dangling off of her neck and she looked at the golden surface reflecting the dimming sun's light off of it. She looked at it, slowly tensing up, more and more into it, remembering everything that she was thinking about before she was interupted. She breathed heavily out of her nose keeping her mouth pinned shut watching the necklace dangling there in front of her. Her eyes began to feel hot and her skin started to chill, she starred into the locket her eyes burning now; she then finally overcame her senses and used her left hand to snap the locket from around her neck.

She used her nail to jam it open; gasping at what she saw. A red light, blinking on and off. Nothing else of any importance in there. She looked at the light beeping, over and over. She threw the locket as far as her left hand could throw it off the ledge, hoping it would break once it hit the ground. She walked over to her bag and zipped it up, and placed it on her shoulders before walking up to Coleman and starring down at him. The watch was a fake, and she was going to get the real one back, she was going to have help whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Thats all there is to the chapter YAY! 4000 words, hoo-rah. Boy do I feel accomplished right now, well, how did you like the new writing style? I hope you didn't mind the paragraphs, and I _hope_ that I was able to keep the writing style as well as your interest through-out the whole chapter. All of you give thanks to DeathByHugs for being my beta for most of this chapter, and right where you see an error is right when we stopped. Well, Have a Nice Day. Also this took me EIGHT FRIGGEN HOURS to write, for some odd reason... Too many chores today **. 


	7. Chapter 6: Molotov

**Well, YaY, I guess, you people need to review more, especially if you read this, review, no matter where you are in the story Hmph. Anyway, I guess I will keep the style I had from the last chapter, but as I stated in my profile, I will be trying to make it more of my own . . . Which still might be the same damn thing, HAH! I also decided to include a poem I wrote for English!

* * *

**

_**Crimson Tears**_

_**Emotions rising, burning flaring**_

_**Crimson falling, puddles of red**_

_**Tension awakening, doubts falling through**_

_**Mind expanding, pictures flood**_

_**Crimson flowing, out the eyes**_

_**Hands are palming, sealing light**_

_**Inhaling air, exailing rapidly**_

_**Hair covering, the hurt of darkness**_

_**Wounds growing, deeper and deeper**_

_**Light expanding, over horizons**_

_**Shedding light, onto hopeless**_

_**Pupils growing, seeing all**_

_**Darkness rising, out like fog**_

_**Bleeding sustained, worries lifting**_

_**Numbless leaving, nothing but cold**_

_**Warmth is false, feelings burning with ice**_

_**Heart beating slowly, leaving the calm**_

_**Silver reflection, falling to ground**_

_**Gazing out, frowning slowly**_

_**Standing up slowly, looking back**_

_**Feelings gone, emotion of none**_

_**Hand raising up, wiping away the tears**_

_**Tears that stained with crimson, of fears**_

_**Walking, slowly, no looking back**_

_**Burned scars of Crimson, told the tale**_

_**Feelings of death, lifted away**_

_**Not one feeling, not even hate**_

_**Walking without reason, Walking for life**_

_**Crimson tear, dripping down the eye**_

_**Expressions changed, emotions encouraged**_

_**Living, breathing, yearning for life**_

_**Maybe, Maybe not, was today the End

* * *

**_

**Enjoy the story!

* * *

**

"Ashley!" Leon screamed toward the blonde, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen with him. Everyone else followed close behind, after they shut and locked the back door. He stopped close to the stairs and looked around the room. Then, he held his gun out toward Ashley. She stared at it for a few seconds, and then she grabbed it and put the front of the gun into the right hip of her pants, with the handle sticking out. She then looked back at Leon.

"What do you want me to do?" she said, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Are Carlos and Rebecca here?" he asked, looking over at Claire. Her attention turned away from the window toward Leon.

"No, they aren't here right now. They said that they had to go somewhere, and they actually left right before you got here," she said, turning her attention back toward the window. Leon turned back toward Ashley.

"I want you to go upstairs and find a place to - "

"There is not any need for that!" Jill said, interrupting him. "We just need to go down here," she said, walking up to the side of the staircase. Then, she tightened up her right hand into a fist and punched a section of the wall on the staircase. A square, about four inches in length and width, moved into the wall. Then, the square slid out of view as some light could be seen shining out through the new hole. Shifting, the wall slowly slid downward and revealed an elevator, which was about three feet wide, about one foot in length, and six feet in height. Since the elevator was small, Leon and Chris would probably have to duck their heads a bit to get in. Also, it seems that only one or two people could fit in the elevator at a time. "Ashley, you go through first. The rest of us will be right behind you."

"B-but why can't I go with someone!" Ashley asked. She was shocked that she would be alone in an unfamiliar place, for however long it could be.

"There is a three hundred-pound weight limit on the elevator. But don't worry about that, just hurry up!" Jill screamed back at her.

Ashley quickly ran into the elevator and noticed the panel behind the door, which had two buttons on it. One said B1F, the other said 1F. She decided that it would be best to hit the one that had a B in it, hoping that it meant the Basement.

The elevator immediately reacted and made a quick squeaking noise. Then, the motor started up loudly, and the elevator quickly started to move downward, the living-room regretfully leaving sight. She was then greeted with nothing but darkness in front of her, as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Soon, the lights flickered to life, revealing a gray room with a white floor and ceiling stretching out before her. The room was about eight feet wide and seven and a half feet high. The walls were decorated with a large assortment of guns hanging in a straight line, covering almost half the room. This caused Ashley to gasp before she had stepped off, which made the elevator quickly rise back out of the room.

"Finally! It took only a minute and a half," Claire said as the elevator came back. Smashing noises then erupted out from the kitchen as well as the front door, the well built wooden doors withheld the first few blows, but within seconds, the wood crunched under the blows.

"Chris! Get in the elevator, now!" Jill yelled out at him. Chris looked as if he would reject at first, but quickly got in the elevator and was soon out of sight. The front door bursts open with a loud crack. They expected of been swarmed with soldiers, but there was nothing. Nobody was seen at all yet. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a round cylinder clashed upon the floor in front of them.

"Duck!" Leon screamed out, lowering his head and covering his eyes as a flash of light soon filled the room, accompanied by an ear piercing loud noise.

* * *

"Ashley?" Chris asked, looking around the well-lit room. All the guns were on the walls, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. "Are you down here?" he asked again, moving toward the gray hallway, which was at the end of the hallway that he was currently in. He decided to take one of his treasured AKs from the wall before he continued, glad that there were some decent weapons around. He walked down the hall, with one hand on the barrel of the gun, right in front of the ammo clip, and with the other on the handle. The butt end rested firmly against his shoulder. He took his right hand off the trigger, slowly forcing the safety back before it reached the end of where it needed to go. He put his hand back to the handle and trigger, and turned the corner, placing the gun around the sharp angle before he actually walked around it.

All that was visible around the corner were identical hallways to the one that he was just in. Only difference was that there were no guns hanging from wall to wall. He walked down the hallway, staying alert and preparing for anything to attack. When he reached his destination, Chris smashed the hidden panel next to the end of the wall, and watched as the door slowly slid open.

The sunlight hit him quickly. He was inside the almost empty garage, but he stumbled upon a man dressed in black, holding Ashley. The man turned around, saw Chris, and immediately ran outside, taking the struggling girl with him, whose hands were cuffed and mouth gagged with thick fabric.

The intruder ran towards one of the many SUVs outside, opening a door with a loud creaking noise as the hinges rubbed together. Chris quickly threw the strap of the gun over his head and through his left arm. He let it hang over his chest as he sped after the man, quickly catching up since he did have more experience at running than the intruder did.

More men could be seen as the ex-STARS member gave chase after the first man and cursed his luck when they began to run after him. The man with Ashley quickly forced her into the back seat of one of the SUVs, slamming the door shut behind her. He moved toward the front and got in the driver's seat, taking off at a high speed. It seemed that they had not turned their vehicles off so they could make a quick and witty escape.

Chris slowed to a stop, passing by Leon's car and jumped inside it, starting the engine up. The keys were still in the ignition and it seemed as though Chris did not have keys for his own vehicle. The engine kicked in life and he put the car into gear, slamming his foot on the pedal, putting both his hands on the steering wheel as he turned left and rode over the lawn to avoid the SUVs.

He turned left even more as he got on the road and went straight down the paved black strip in the landscape, right after the black SUV, which was slowly creeping into sight.

It seemed the man noticed he was being chased and began to speed up, taking a sharp turn down another street. Chris soon turned down the same road, noticing the breaks of other cars scream to a stop as they cut in their way.

He quickly avoided cars as he kept his sight on the SUV in front of him. The larger vehicle began to fill most of the windshield as he bumped into the back of it, letting the man know his pursuer was still there. He pushed the SUV forward, pressing as hard as he could on the pedal. Chris jumped forward a bit in his seat as someone slammed into his back. Looking in his rear view mirror, he noticed he had three other SUVs behind him.

They slammed him forward again so that he was pinned between the two SUVs. The two identical vehicles could be seen slowly driving along the left and right side of the car, pinning him inside, offering him no chance of an escape. Possible thoughts on what to do ran through Chris' head; he needed to think logically about this . . .

"Fuck that," he said, avoiding his thoughts and slamming his wheel down to the right as hard as he could.

* * *

Ashley sat in the back seat of the SUV using her tongue to poke at the piece of cloth around her mouth. She Forcefully tried to open her mouth only to find that the cloth stayed tightly in place. Each time she opened her mouth a bit, she got the distasteful taste of a slight oil residue. She passed that idea on and managed to lift her newly tied legs up and rest them onto the back seat of the SUV.

The inner interior was a surprising light gray, especially from the looks of the outside. There were a driver and passenger seat in the front, two seats about a foot and a half behind the front seats, and spreading five or so feet apart. A foot behind the back passenger seats was a three to four sitter bench like things. The bottom of it was blocked off by the floors carpet, which seemed to connect to the inside of the back most seat.

The trunk space behind that had another bench seat that could sit only two people, as well as could be stored inside the floor of the back. Which is where it currently was, and the trunk space was about five feet in length, and had a connected counter type thing that was the same color as the interior. It had a cup holder on each side, and had a width of about a foot and extended all the way to the back double doors of the SUV.

The counters led all the way to the floor and had a few doors with small white knobs on it. Most definitely, the inside of the counters were used for storage.

"This thing sucks!" Ashley attempted to say behind the cloth that clammed her mouth shut, so it more of sounded like "dhis ghing duqs!" She then slammed her feet back on the floor as much as she could.

In what it seems to be retaliation to the inquired insult, the SUV took a sharp turn left, which caused Ashley to fall over on the seat to her right and rolling into an upside down position, causing her legs to touch the ceiling. This got Ashley a frightening laugh from the man driving.

She felt the handcuffs around her hands stab slightly into her lower back, which sparked a sudden idea into her head. She forced her arms forward from their position as she used her feet to clamp onto the top of the seat so she could lift herself up slightly. She finally felt her arms touch the side of her thighs, so she took her right leg off the top of the seat, and began to raise her arms upward as much as she could in this stretched out position. She slipped her leg through the gap of the chain of the cuffs. She then did the same thing with her left arm. She felt the pressure release off of her shoulders, as she momentarily got a moment to relax.

She turned herself around and sat up in the seat, she then had no idea what to do, since she had no idea what to do before she got her arms back in front of herself, it was almost no different then when they were stuck behind her, at least she had more use of her hands. She then made a squeal of excitement as she wrapped her fingers sharply around the bottom of the cloth on her mouth. She puled up as hard as she could, slowly working her way around her nose, which got a not so nice whiff of the cloth.

She got the cloth past her eyes and then final got it over the top of her head, and took a full breath of air, breathing it in quickly. She didn't care if the guy heard her or not, the air was too fresh and it soon got her into a relaxed state.

Ashley was jolted forward onto the floor, as an impact from behind them caused her to fall off. She got up and stared through the window in the back, the windows were really dimmed on the back end, and she was quite sure that the person in the car could not see her. She recognized the car as being the one Leon had gotten from the parking lot, back in Washington, she then recognized the person behind the wheel of the car.

"Chris!" She screamed out, trying to wave her hands over the back seat at him. But it seemed that he could not see her as he bumped into the back again.

"Hey! Why is your mouth piece not on?" The man said, looking over his shoulder at her. He then turned his head around to focus more on the road in front of him.

"I took it off, and there is no way you are getting that nasty cloth back over my mouth!" She screamed back at the back of his head. She heard a crash noise from behind her, as she saw Chris slam into the car to his right, and crash into a building. "Chris!" She screamed over the seat toward the building. Her last hope of being saved from being sent to Umbrella was somewhere inside of a building.

She climbed over the back seat and landed on the carpeted floor. She made her way toward the window, to try to see if she could see any more of what had happened, but everything was blocked by a cloud of black smoke, and there were no signs of her being saved anytime soon. She slammed her fists on the window in anger as the SUV sped off, turning back onto the highway.

Chris' car slammed into the SUV, which the driver did not seem to be expecting anything. The driver turned to the right to get away from Chris, but ended up heading straight toward a building. Pedestrians jumped out of the way as Chris slammed right into the left side of the SUV, and slammed with it into the front windows of a brick walled grocery store.

The SUV turned to its right end and slammed into the glass windows and fell over onto the ground leaving the bottom end of the car exposed. Glass flew everywhere as people screamed and ran out of the store through the emergency exit in the back corner of the store, sending off the fire alarm. Chris slammed into the SUVs bottom, underneath the engine.

The SUV spun on the ground about forty-five degrees, and Chris' car came to a stop on impact. Chris quickly opened his door and stepped out of the car. His lip was bleeding, and his leg was slightly banged up, but he could walk with only a slight limp. He curled his right hand into a fist and used it to wipe away the trickle of blood that was downing his chin. He then wiped his fist on his pants and grabbed the handle of the AK around his neck, he propped it up against his shoulder and grabbed the part of the gun above the ammo clip with his left hand.

He walked around his car slowly, stepping near the isle of food which he almost crashed into, for each step he took, the sound of glass breaking underneath his feet echoed around the room, followed by the sounds of screams and ambulance sirens coming from outside. He stepped toward the downed SUV.

He could smell oil which might have been leaking considering he had hit in the area around it. He walked up to the overturned SUV and walked around it to the front side, and he peered into the front window. The window was too dark to actually see through, which surprised him that the driver could actually see from the other side of it at all.

He walked up to the window and kicked his right foot into it. His foot bounced back in rejection as the window showed no signs of damage. Chris aimed the AK at the passenger's side of the vehicle, and he pulled back on the trigger.

The bullet went cleanly through the windshield, but left only a hole small enough for it itself to get through. Which did not help Chris at all. He squatted down and tried to look into the hole, but he couldn't see anything but black. So he got back up to a full stance, and pulled onto the handle of the door, and pulled up on the handle, lifting the door up until it couldn't move anymore. Most of the lights inside the interior of the SUV flickered to life, and Chris stood on top of the tire of the SUV and looked inside.

A man in all black laid there at the bottom of the passenger's side, the top half of his head was blown against the backseat, and a pool of blood filled the passenger's side window.

"Ha!" Chris laughed as he stepped down from the SUV, "What a crappy way to die" He said, letting the AK strap tighten around the side of his neck as he let go of the gun. He pulled out the carton of Marlboro's in his right pocket, and taking his lighter out of his left. He pulled out the last cigarette in the packet and tossed it aside. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and snapped the top of the lighter off, and letting the lighter fluid start to fill the air. He struck his thumb down on the metal wheel and a spark shot out and turned into a small golden flame as he placed the flame to the tip of the cigarette and let it sit there for a second or two before he snapped the lid shut.

He inhaled the toxic smoke and held his breath letting the smoke circulate through his body, calming his nerves. He placed his thumb on the bottom of the cigarette and put his pinky and middle finger on the top and took the cigarette out of his mouth before exhaling the remaining smoke slowly.

"Okay, lets see what the damage is" He spoke into thin air, as he placed the Cigarette back in between his lips as he walked back to Leon's car. The entire right half of the front was smashed inward, the front glass was broken, and the engine was undoubtedly dead.

He hadn't been in the store before, basically since he did not do really any of the shopping except to get a good amount of Alcohol. Which made him gasped when he noticed that the entire eight-foot shelf was lined with bottles of beer and wine. The next isle was of clothes, and he didn't check the rest, he picked out a few of his favorite liquors and took five extra bottles of beer for something else.

He has also taken a white shirt off the clothing rack, which he tore the right sleeve off of. He twisted the top to the beer bottle off and let a very fair amount of it splash out onto the floor. He took a hold of the sleeve he tore off and crammed inside the top of the beer bottle. He had half the sleeve in the bottle, and the other half sticking out. He held the bottle upside down, letting the booze soak into the cloth, he then turned it upright and took out his lighter. He snapped the top off using his leg, and he rolled the wheel over his arm, lighting the . . . lighter.

He held the beer bottle sideways in his right hand, and brought the flame to the cloth, he held it there for a second, moving the lighter around making sure the cloth stayed aflame. The flame on the cloth grew quickly, so Chris placed his lighter back into his left pocket and walked up to the SUV. He stretched his right arm out and threw the newly created, Molotov Cocktail into the interior of the SUV using the same door he had used to peek in through.

The smashing of a bottle echoed around, and a yellow glow stretched out of the SUV, lighting the whole inside of it. Chris walked over to Leon's car, and decided to do a last search of the car before leaving. But he first ran over to the counter on the left side, and grabbed two cheap brown paper bags. He ran over to his pile of liquor and put his personal choices inside one bag, and put the four beer bottles in the other. He left them there and ran over to Leon's car.

He went inside the passenger's side, and found that the door was now jammed. So he ran back over to the driver's side, and opened the door and sat down, he checked the change box, the glove box, and the consol. It was all completely empty.

"God damn, don't you think even the _previous_ owner of the car would have _something_ of value in this car?" Chris asked himself as he got out and got into the backseat of the car. He sat down quickly, and checked the flaps behind the chairs for anything. He then pulled on what looked like it would be a cup holder. It turned out to be a change box, but the transmitter inside it flashing red was the only thing inside it. Chris held up the little silver transmitter, letting the light flash into his eyes. "This would explain a lot" He said as he attempted to get out of the car.

He noticed he had sat on something, and whatever it was, was holding him down to the seat. He decided to see what it was, so he checked underneath him to find he felt something moist, and sticky. He jumped up from the seat, taking most of the thing with him.

"Aw gross, I sat in a friggin' a big clod of someone's gum, " He said trying to pull off any pieces of the gum still stuck to him. He then threw the transmitter to the ground and stepped on it, hard, and then continued trying to get the gum off him.

He heard a burnout come from behind him, so he snapped his head around to see where the noise had come from. An SUV was rushing its way toward him, so Chris picked up his AK hanging near his stomach, and pulled back on the trigger, spraying bullets onto the hood of the car, and into the glass window on the front.

He then stopped shooting and jumped to the right and rolled as the SUV rushed passed him and slammed to a stop after crashing into the Liquor shelves. He aimed his AK again and continued spraying bullets all over the SUV. He then heard a 'click' and the bullets stopped, he noticed his clip was empty. The driver's side door opened, and a man dressed in black came out and rushed at him.

Chris readied his arms, and moved to the left a little bit, and wrapped his right arm around the MAN's neck and right arm. He positioned himself behind him as he clutched down on his arm which was around the MAN's neck which started choking him. The MAN's arms flapped around in the air trying to reach for Chris, so he took the first three fingers in his right hand, and stabbed them at the pressure point on the back of the neck.

The MAN's arms flapped around faster, as the pain increased in the man, and he could no longer hold his breath. Chris dragged the man over to Leon's car and slammed his head into the hood of the car. He used his left hand to lift the mask off the man, as his brown hair fluffed out. Chris didn't look at the MAN's face, but instead continued to slam his head into the hood of the car.

Crimson blotches of blood, soon started to form on the hood of the car as Chris slammed the MAN's head into the car one more time. The MAN's movements stopped and he became like a rag doll. So Chris took the man by the arms and dragged him over to the burning SUV, and managed to toss him inside. The fire was already starting to leave the vehicle and the police sirens were getting louder, so Chris picked up the two bags full of the alcohol, and he took one more shirt from the rack, and he placed that one, and the one he had ripped the arm off of before into the bag.

He got inside the MAN's SUV, and started it up since the keys were still inside, and he backed out of the store, and drove off toward his house.

* * *

Leon hurried out of the elevator to meet up with everyone, since he was the last one to get down.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked looking around, "Where is Ashley"

Jill looked up away from the large selection of guns and looked at him, "I think one of the men got Ashley, he must have found his way into here, because the exit was open and your car is gone, and so is Chris, so he probably chased after him" She said, looking back to the gun selection, "But don't worry, Chris will get her back, I don't know of any _one_ person who can outsmart him on the road as of yet" She rubbed her eyes which were still burning from the flash grenade that was thrown. She somehow managed to stumble into the elevator while she was blind and start it up.

"I seriously doubt I can have as much confidence as you can in him" Leon said looking at the selection of guns, as the elevator slammed down passed this floor, with screams issuing out from it.

* * *

**YAY! I finally finished the damn thing, took me over a month to write but . . . Yea! Well, here is my update FINALLY, sorry it took so long, you don't understand how much of a BITCH that driving scene was! Expect another chapter up sometime . . . Sooner!**


	8. Chapter 7: Cyris

_**Silver lights will kill the moon one day  
**_

_**Don't know why, or how**_

_**But all that we are left with is a blank realization**_

_**That we are all on this earth**_

_**We live and breath the same air**_

_**We look at the same sky**_

_**Blow out the same carbon**_

_**Only our minds are different**_

_**They seperate each person from the other**_

_**We work together; unknowingly**_

_**Shining our light of concense through the air**_

_**To the sky, to the sea of darkness**_

_**The moon will die as our glow, grows brighter**_

_**Don't be bitter  
Don't be sweet  
Don't be hateful  
Don't be keen  
Don't be liked  
Don't be hate...**_

_**Don't be the one  
To determine our fate**_

_**The moon shines on  
Glowing dimmer, every day  
We do not realize; we are too arrogant to see  
Only when, it is not there**_

_**Will we want to hate... No more **_

* * *

A light swung over head portraying light around the dim room, the room was a perfect square of eleven feet, as well as eight feet in height. The entire room was cement, except for two metal vents that came out of the ceiling to let in, and take-away air. A silver door about two-three feet in with, also being six feet tall, stood in the bottom left corner of the room. A small drop of water dripped out of the vent due to moisture in the room which collected around the outer end of the vent. 

A woman was sitting against the left corner on the north end of the room, hugging two small children against her, each of which were shivering due to the low temperature of the room, as well as from fright.

The woman had black hair with brownish red highlights going through it at certain points. She had emerald green eyes, and her body was slightly tan, her figure was quite thin but it was not perfect. She was wearing a purple sweater and blackish blue jeans with a belt that hung out of it, and her feet were bare. She had a bruised right eye, and a wound over her lip seemed to be healing.

Her name was Jolene Coleman, the two children she was holding in her arms names were Jacob Wilson, and Ryan Coleman. Jacob was the oldest, of the kids, he was seven, and his last name is Wilson, since that is Jolene's maiden name. He was born before she married her husband, Adrian Coleman. The youngest son, was four, but was very intelligent for his age.

Ryan had blonde hair, and the same green colored eyes that his mother had. He had on a blue, soccer type Jersey which had the number seven on the back the shoulders were colored a light black, as well as the seven was a light black itself. He had on light blue shorts, and white grass stained shoes.

Jake had brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt that stretched down to his knees and a large size pair of dark blue jeans, he also had black shoes on. The two children huddled to their mother in fear, she held them close to her chest, and they all gathered warmth from the other.

They had been there for approximately a week, Jolene had been taken as she was getting ready to go pick up Ryan from Soccer practice. Jake was also at the Soccer game, it was his friend's mother who had taken both of them to the game since one of her younger children themselves was on the team.

After Jolene had been captured, they used her Mini-Van, and drove it to the game, which had ended about five minutes before they got there. Jake and Ryan recognized the van, due to their mothers favored bumper stickers, the sticker itself, were for Avon, since Jolene actually sold it for Avon, whom paid her to sell their product.

Either way, Jake and Ryan jumped into the Mini-Van using the sliding door, since Jolene never actually liked getting out of her Van if it was too hot outside. So nothing seemed wrong when she did not leave the Van. Once the kids entered the Van, they were immediately gagged and tied up. Then they were placed in the backseat with their mother.

After that, they were placed into the room that they were currently in. They were giving cold meals twice a day, yet they had no idea what it was. The meals did not taste good at all, but they had kept them alive so far. They had been close to being calmed down after the week, until Jolene and the kids were allowed to talk to Coleman today, not face to face, but through a little phone they threw in for them. 

Now, they were terrified; they didn't actually think something could happen to them, but after speaking with Coleman, they were left with the blank realization that something might actually happen to them, and that they may not make it out of this room alive... Ever noise that went on behind the door cause them to jump in fright; they were literally pertrified.

The door to the room smashed open, and in walked Sherry, a knife could be seen in her right hand as the door slammed shut. She walked toward the group, her heels tapping on the floor causing an echo to follow around the room of her footsteps. The two children looked up at Sherry, then ran over to the opposite corner of the room.

Jolene huddled into the corner, her hands twitched in fear, she huddled as close to the corner as she could and held her hands in front of her mouth, "Please . . . Please don't kill me!" She said, beginning to get teary eyed. "Please, just let us go, ple-ase" She said, bursting out into tears.

"_Please oh please_, said the little one," began Sherry walking to Jolene's side. "What has thou done, you wonder?" Sherry then crouched down and stared into Jolene's eyes, and tilting her head. "Nothing, I say, you have done nothing, and that is why," Sherry paused as she began to trail the knife up Jolene's arm. "You deserve to die."

Blood started to leak out of Jolene's arm, and dripped down onto her clothes. "Stop it, Please!"Screamed Jolene, crying even more then she already was.

The children huddled in the corner, their heads facing toward the floor, and floods of tears left their eyes every time their mother began to scream.

"Stop it, you say?" Sherry said, pressing the knife harder against Jolene's skin. "Why must I stop, will you stop me, or will you just cry more?" Sherry said smoothly, lifting the knife off of Jolene's arm, and stabbing it into Jolene's knee.

Jolene yelled out in pain lifting her self away from the wall and screaming toward the ceiling. She then let her back fall back onto the wall and she tried to control her breathing pattern. "My husband," She took a deep breathe, "_Will_ kill you, one day . . . " Finished Jolene, looking over at Sherry, glaring at her with her Emerald eyes.

"Ohh" Started Sherry with a cold voice, "I hope he_ does_." Sherry took her left hand and forced it onto Jolene's neck. "Just along _with-_" She smashed Jolene's head into the wall, "_every_-" smashing her head into the wall again, "_body_-" she then smashed Jolene's head into the wall again, harder this time "_else_!" She finished, smashing Jolene's head into the wall for the final time.

Jolene's right was snapped shut, and her body twitched every half second it seemed. But her left eye still glared at Sherry, not moving, even as the body twitched.

Sherry lifted up the knife, and slammed it right into Jolene's eye, killing its glare _forever_. Dark blood soon filled the wall, along with Jolene's clothes, and also worked its way onto the floor. The two children screamed louder than ever, most likely having seen what had just occurred to his mother. Sherry put her right hand on the handle of the knife, and slammed her hand to the right, taking a chunk of Jolene's head off. The two kids screamed even louder at this.

Sherry got up, holding the edge of the knife downward and letting the blood drip onto the floor. She held her head down and gave them an evil smirk as she slowly walked toward the two kids with an intent to kill.

* * *

Sherry jumped up, her heart beating, she focused in on the road ahead of her. She was entirely shocked for how long she was in the trance. But either way, she still knew what she had done. _Two years ago_ she was fickle, and she was arrogant. She was mean, and she was cruel. She did not want these memories anymore, but they stayed with her, that emerald eye haunted her dreams. 

She killed them . . . She killed them all, and left such a powerful bloodstain that they never could get it out of the cement . . . She looked over at Coleman, whom still slept peacefully in the chair. "Sorry" Sherry whispered over to him, the only reason he was still with Umbrella, still fighting, still going on, was because of the family he is trying to get back, the family that _she_ killed. The family that he will not ever see again, the family she took away from him . . .

His eyes blinked open and then shut closed when the light hit his eyes, he held his hand in front of his face to block the sun, and then he opened his eyes again, and then let out a yawn. "How long have I been out, and where are we?" He asked sitting upright in his seat.

"I don't know . . . A few hours I guess? I am not exactly paying attention _myself_." She said letting out a yawn herself. "Someone is following us." She said as she let out another yawn, "whoever it is, it is the same person who knocked out with a tranquilizing dart to your leg."

"That explains a lot, I guess. So, what I miss?" Asked Coleman, tiredly, as he _had_ just woken up.

Sherry thought for a second, "Well you missed a Tyrant, my carrying you up the rest of the stairs, me going crazy over a locket, and also me having a mental breakdown, _and_ also me having a flashback as I was driving and somehow didn't crash!" Finished Sherry with an odd amount of enthusiasm than she would normally use.

Coleman stared at her blankly for a second, "Do . . . I want to know?" He asked her.

"No . . . You most likely do not, really, you do not want to know" She answered as she wondered whether or not she wanted to look at him, or the road. "Hey, do you want to drive? I cannot even remember where I was going," She asked him as she stared ahead at the road and gave another yawn.

Coleman gave another yawn as well, "Odd isn't it, that how one person's yawn can get someone else to yawn continuously?" He asked looking out the passenger window.

"Hey! Do you want to drive?" Sherry announced loudly.

"Sorry, I won't make any more comments then." Coleman said, rolling his eyes at the scenery.

"I was being serious, because, I am really fucking tired, and would rather someone else drive." She said, taking her right hand off of the steering wheel.

"Oh . . . Well, I just woke up, but sure, I can see my yawning made you tired . . . _That_ and I am the only one who has gotten any sleep recently. Am I not?" He asked as he looked over at Sherry.

Sherry eased her foot off the gas slowly, and pushed on the hazard light button, which was located in-between the two air conditioning vents that were above the cd player/radio. Then turned the wheel slowly as she rode slightly off the highway, and past the bright white line that signified which lane you should be in.

Then, stopped completely when there was not much space left between the SUV and the dirt, that resided besides the highway.

Sherry unbuckled herself, and opened her door slightly. Opened enough to signify she was ready to switch seats with Coleman, but not opened enough so that any traffic passing by could hit the door.

"Are you getting out?" She asked as the wind blew her pony-tailed hair over her face.

"Huh?" Coleman asked her, since he seemed to of not even realized that they had even stopped. "Oh . . . Yea . . . Sure" He stated as he looked around at the passing cars.

Getting out, he noticed that it had actually become more windy, surprisingly enough he did not notice this from Sherry's hair. Sherry glanced at him as he patted his hands together and rubbed them a bit before blowing on them. He did not have enough hair for the wind to do anything, which also probably meant that he would also become colder quicker.

She eyed him for a second, but shrugged it off, and squeezed out of the small crack of the door she opened for herself. She walked around the back end of the SUV and paused for a moment by the back end of the vehicle, and sat there, seeming to be in a sort of daze of thoughts, but, shrugging after a few seconds, she continued walking to the passenger's side of the vehicle and swung the door open all of the way just because she had wanted to, and because squeezing outside of a door is just an experience you don't like to have, if you can avoid it.

Having not even noticed Coleman had even moved away from his previous standing position, she was surprised to see him already in the driver's seat of the SUV.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, looking at him oddly, but also noticing that she had not said the question as she had wanted to.

"From here, and I just jumped into your seat using the _inside_ of the car." He stated, wondering if his point had been denounced properly.

Blinking for a second, Sherry responded.

"Okay . . . Didn't really get that, but I think I _sort_ of do. But I am not entirely sure, also why you called my SUV a car, I will never know, but . . . Just drive . . . Really, thats what I recommend you do."

Coleman let out a yawn, pushed the gear out of Park into Neutral, and slammed his foot on the gas. Only to have the engine roar up, and tires spin out. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the gear into Drive, and waited to see if the vehicle showed any signs of motion, before he even attempted to place his foot on the gas.

Turning back onto the freeway, the SUV was almost slammed by a wall of SUVs coming from the direction they had just been. After turning right off the freeway, he noticed a small blue car sandwiched between the SUVs.

Sherry's eyes lit up and stared at the blue car going up a small hill and out of sight.

"My car . . . " She mumbled as the car left her view, which caused her hand to fly forward with her index finger pointing in the same direction as she screamed, "Go!"

Turning back onto the freeway, Coleman did just what he thought she ordered, which was, catch up to the group of cars that almost hit them.

Sherry grit her teeth as, slowly, they caught up to the small group of vehicles. Coleman slid his foot more over the gas pedal which sped the 'car,' as Coleman liked to consider any vehicle he was driving to be, forward.

Smoked shot into the air, and an SUV and the Blue car shot over the highway into an isolated store.

Passing by the wreckage, all motion seemed to be pausing, as Sherry looked over at her car flipping around to a stop. Fire seemed to light in her eyes, and she suddenly wished she would stop leaving all of the weapons in the back of the vehicle.

Slamming her hand into her window, she began a slight growl, not even noticing she cracked the window and was now bleeding slightly from glass raising inward and slicing into her hand.

Coleman reacted to this by placing the vehicle into second gear, which caused a thumping noise to be heard, in the effect from Sherry's broken window. Slowly they caught up to the rest of the two remaining SUVs, but one turned left after a break in the barricade in the middle of the highway appeared. So now only one was left, and they darted toward the damaged bumper, hoping to do even more damage to the back end.

Sherry's growls grew louder, which in turn, freaked him out even more and led push even harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

Ashley continuously jumped over the back seat and sat down, and jump back over to stare out the back window. More of, she was more bored than anything, and she was hoping to see Chris again. But, she was left with the sight of two SUVs following, one being close by, and the other lagging behind. 

The SUV turned left, which was soon followed by the last SUV speeding up toward the back end of the vehicle.

"Umm." The girl stated to herself for no reason.

Catching a glimpse of white, Ashley's eyes bulged out of her head noticing Sherry.

"Oh, Oh, Oh-" She looked over to the drivers seat, "Who is that?"

"Who's who?" The man behind her asked.

The blond immediately began thinking as fast as her brain would possibly allow. "Uhh . . . Who is Caffee?"

No reaction was received from the man, but instead he mumbled "Caffee?" Under his breathe.

* * *

The growls grew louder, causing Coleman to wish there was a third gear to this 'car'. The vehicle ahead of them filled almost the entire view of what could be seen by the two, still with this though, the blond pounding her face into the back window could not be seen.

* * *

Ashley pounded her head into the glass, for one, causing the driver to become seriously confused, two, giving the girl a really bad headache. 

"No-!" She said, as she stopped began her head, and went to smashing her hands into the window instead, "No, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

Growls suddenly stopping, Coleman couldn't help but look over at Sherry. 

"What's wrong?"

She continued staring forward, as well as began mumbling something under her breathe.

"Ashley . . . "

He looked back at the SUV to see a blonde smashing their hands on the back window of the vehicle. His eyes widened as his voiced echoed through his head.

"_The Presidents Daughter . . . "_

Slamming his foot on the gas, he also turned the wheel as hard right as the thing would let him. The SUVs tires screeched onto the ground and suddenly the vehicle flipped over onto its side and continued on a roll over the highway, causing metal and glass to fly off in almost every direction.

Finally stopping the vehicle rolled once more onto its top, letting the smoke hurl out of its engine before a blue 01' Mercedes crashed into the back end of the right side of the SUV which was facing toward the oncoming traffic, the Mercedes flipped over after crashing and landed on its side, the driver being dead inside the vehicle.

* * *

Clinking, Clinking, the sound echoed around the room, turning the attention of Leon, Jill, and Claire. A blue cylinder rolled into view, coming from the direction of the elevator. Shock froze them to the spot, before a final Clinking sound was heard and the blue cylinder exploded into a blinding light flashing around the room causing the people in the room to drop to their knee's covering their ears from the loud screeching noise stuck in their head, killing their eardrums. 

Neither member of the room could see anything except white. The noise still ringing through their head with a gentle tap echoing distantly through it. Leon felt something grab onto the back of his shirt's collar. He tried to swing at whomever it was, but in the blindness, he hit nothing. He could see the room lightly come into view, only portions of the gray could be seen, as he was pulled up to his feet and recieved a haymaker to his left cheek, causing him to spin through the air and crash onto the ground.

Jill shook her head trying to get the ringing out of her ears, she heard a crashing noise but couldn't gain her balance enough to try and do anything. Light tears formed around her eyes which she quickly wiped away as she could see the room begin to form in front of her, piecing itself together slowly. She walked backward slowly as she reached her arm up behind her and felt the metal guns hanging onto the wall.

She clenched onto the top of one of the guns and slowly tried to pull herself up, she felt one of her fingernails slam into the casing and bend backwards, causing her to hiss in pain as she put more pressure on her arm and she stumbled onto her feet. She switched to a gun higher up on the rack, and continued on pulling herself up.

While she was in the process of pulling herself up, she saw a figure entirely covered in black slowly appear into her blurry view. The thing walked up to her slowly, as Jill tried to gain control over her vision enough to react, Threw her left arm onto another one of the guns, and pulled harder feeling her fingers cry out in pain as she lifted her feet off the ground, and gave a solid thrust of both her feet into the persons chest.

They flew backwards across the room, their neck hitting the solid fiber glass bottom of the gun rack, snapping his neck in half, cutting off the body from its source of air, causing him to flap around in pain, trying to reach something that couldn't be reached.

Jill lowered her feet back onto the ground, almost falling to the floor once the weight of her body left her hands and shot straight to her legs. She pushed her hands against the back of the glass gun rack, and threw her hands forward, moving them up a few inches, placing them on the bottom part of the next shelf which was higher up, and next to her neck.

She fell back against the shelf and let her breathe jot out from the impact. She slid her feet back slowly, as she placed more weight on her legs and less on her arms as she pulled herself up to full height. The ringing in her ears dimmed slightly, and her vision fought off the white light and blurriness that still attacked her sight. She stayed in this position, slowly regaining herself.

Claire kept her hands over ears, and placed the back of her elbows onto the floor, and began her slow crawl to a different part of the room. She shifted her legs forward, one at a time. She slowly made her way forward on her journey to nowhere, since she only wanted to know she can move away, and that satisfied her enough.

Leon breathed out heavily, as he felt himself being dragged across the floor, he felt weightless now, being as he was picked up by his leg and was being swung around. His vision roared as blurry images shadowed by white flew around his eyes, he didn't know what was going on, he felt the hold on his leg be released as he landed with his back against the wall, smashing the back of his head onto it, as his vision darkened on his fall to the ground, and soon passed out.

Claire felt a rough hand grab onto the back of her neck, her eyes popped as she felt herself being picked up to her feet, the hold still on the back of her neck, holding her feet slightly above the ground. She felt pressure, as her neck cried out in pain, she flailed her arms around, and kick her feet in every direction she could possibly imagine.

She fell to the floor, being tossed aside, crashing onto her right arm, which absorbed most of the shock of the crash. Her head seemed to be spinning around, as she couldn't get a hold of the situation that was going on. Feeling the rough hand grab onto her throat tightly enough to be thought to try and squeeze the air out of her lungs enough so that they would explode, she kicked her feet into the air, failing to hit anything solid, except her other leg.

She was pulled up above the ground, he feet dangling in the air, her body being cut off from oxygen, could not release the carbon dioxide, her body freaked out, flailing its legs everywhere, in a desperate attempt to find air, she felt herself growing weak, the brain losing its messages to give to the body, she felt, _hopeless._

"Hey" Jill said coldly, pulling back on the top of the Walther P-88 handgun, letting the safety click off as she held the gun next to the Man's head. "Feel like dropping her?" Jill stated as Claire was held into the air trying to grasp for air.

"Hmph" Was the only reaction the man gave before Jill pulled the trigger of the gun, sending the .40 millimeter flat head round into the temple of his forehead.

The Man did not even move to the slightest, but his hand clenched open and let Claire drop to the ground, whom immediately took heavy breathes of the air, and held her hand around her aching neck. His neck began turning, letting his head look in Jill's direction as the bullet slowly began to reveal itself leaving his head from once it came.

The flathead fell, clinking on the ground as it landed, the wound closing up quickly as it left.

"Crap?" Jill stated confused, not seeing something of the sort ever happen.

The thing's eyes covered by the mask could clearly be seen, as its Crimson eyes glowed at Jill. She stared into his eyes before sending her right leg toward his kidney. Stopped short, she gasped as his arm was holding her leg, she pulled back, but did not get her leg away from him. He grabbed onto her foot, and threw her toward the wall. She was shocked at the sudden movement and in shock, allowed herself to be thrown.

She braced herself by holding her arms in front of her face. Her arms slammed into the wall, pushing strain through her neck as she fell to the ground, dazed for a second on the ground.

Claire regained herself and spun around, using both her legs to trip the man, whom fell to the floor apparently surprised Claire was able to regain herself so quickly. Claire jumped to her feet and placed her right arm outward in a fist, and left arm behind it, hand also in a fist. She slid her left hand into her pocket on the left side of her Jeans, pulling out a brown leather glove, and placed it over her left hand, tugging on it tightly on her wrist.

She got her arms back into position after slightly tapping her left most knuckle on her right hand against her nose. The thing stood up, quickly charging at her, Claire sent her right leg square into his chest, causing him to fly backwards and land on his back on the floor. Before rolling around and getting back into a stand.

Behind him, Jill used her right leg to kick off the wall and roll around onto her feet, she stood up slowly, eyeing the back of his head before running at his and jumping into the air with her left leg going toward his back. He turned around grabbing her leg and turning back around before throwing Jill at Claire.

The two connected and fell to the floor, getting up, they looked up and gave a silent nod to each other before standing up into their fighting stances, Jill's fighting stance, was having her left leg standing three inches behind her right leg, and have her hands opened palmed with her right up at about neck level and four inches in front of her, her left arm being reached back bending slightly so that her left hand was close to her waist.

The thing stood there, looking at them, before taking off its mask revealing Chris' face.

"Chris?" Jill asked in shock, slowly getting out of her fighting stance.

The thing looked at her slowly, cocking his head slowly to his left.

"My name-" Said the thing, glaring at them with Crimson eyes, "-is Cyris" slowly the thing's face mutated into clear liquid blobs before long silver hair formed from the blobs as they worked their way down the body. The same crimson eyes still laid there, the silver hair covering his right eye, his face a reddish brown, switching in many places with light brown colored skin.

Its nose seemed to be the only normal thing looking on his face, the neck was long and medium thickness. The arms were skinny. The hands were set with brown nails with a charcoal-like texture. A black trench-coat covered his arms and body, and followed all the way till about three inches before the ankles of his feet, which were bare, the coat was closed with no open spots.

Jill and Claire exchanged looks before running at the thing with Jill on the right side and Claire on the left. They jumped with Jill's left leg in the air and Claire's right in the air. Upon impact both girls fell to the ground, Claire falling ontop of Jill, her back being a few inches from the floor., Cyris still standing, unmoved. Using his right leg, he kicked Claire in her spine, causing her to be sent into the air and spin multiple times before landing on her chest. Following by his kick of Jill in her thigh, causing her to flip around and land flat in a sitting position, only managing to daze her for a second, she grabbed the closest Sub Machine gun next to her, since she landed next to the gun rack on the left side.

The gun that she picked was the Agram 2000 (Croatia) quickly firing at Cyris' chest, bullets running out in less than five seconds, after shooting the entire clip of thirty-two bullets. Tossing the gun behind her, Jill stood up, grabbing another gun off the rack, which was a Para Ordnance P14-45 (Canada) Handgun.

Claire coincidingly stood up and did the same, she grabbing an Arcus 94 DA (Bulgaria), walking sideways they bumped into each other, holding their guns up, each in their right hand, Jill holding it straight up with her right arm, without any support. Claire clenched her left hand into a fist, with her thumb tucked in between her fingers, holding her left arm up in front of her in a straight line, she placed her right arm's wrist on her left arms wrist. Holding the gun up in the middle of her sight.

Each took the safety of the gun they were holding before Jill fired a single shot of her gun into the chest of Cyris. Showing no reaction, both girls coincidingly shot thirteen bullets into his chest. Sending gunpowder and smoke into the air, finishing, they ejected the clips from their places and kicked them at his face, followed by throwing their guns at his chest, then waiting for the smoke to clear.

Cyris still stood there, his fists clenched, no signs of damage could be seen, the guns and clips no where to be seen. Cyris extended his hands and opened his palms, revealing thirteen bullets in his right hand, and fourteen bullets in left. He glared at them with fire eyes, as he closed his hand into a fist again, his palms seeming to glow.

Both girls looked at each other, before jumping in opposite directions as Cyris punched the air releasing the bullets as he opened his palms, scattering the bullets off in every direction. One striking Jill in the bottom of her right leg, Claire getting hit in the top most of her left arm. Both girls crashing into the gun racks as blood soon flowed out of their bodies as the grunted on the ground and tried to stop the blood with their hands.

Cyris glared at them for a moment before slowly turning around walking toward the elevator, Leon regaining consciousness on the wall next to it. Cyris walked up to the elevator and looked down at the hole that darkness made seem that there was no end to it. He took a slow glance at Leon, before jumping down the elevator shaft.

A light could be seen in the hallway at the end of the room, before Chris came running in, gasping in shock as he saw the two girls sitting up holding their hands over their gunshot wounds.

"Who did this?" He asked looking at the two girls.

"You just missed him" Claire said ripping off the bottom of her jeans' leg, about an inch and a half of it. She ripped the piece in half after some struggle, and threw the half to Jill, whom folded it up, and it put on the wound on her leg, Claire did the same with her arm.

"Leon" Chris stated, hitting Leon in the face.

"Fuwah?" Asked the man, not having any idea what had gone on, causing Chris to sigh as he helped Leon to his feet.

* * *

Sitting in the front passenger seat, Ashley sighed. After watching Sherry crash, she did some major screamage. Then, after getting yelled at by the driver, she was ordered to come and sit in the passenger seat, buckle herself in, and not move. 

Passing by several cops, Ashley could not help but ask a question, as they were still going quite fast.

"Why aren't we getting pulled over?"

The driver rolled his eyes before responding.

"Because the state cannot pull us over,"

The blond looked over at him with questionable eyes.

"Why not?"

He looked over at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Because we can't be, the company owns the police"

She blinked in confuse-meant.

"What company?"

The driver stared at her, after a few seconds, he responded.

"Shut up!"

Her eyes bulged out, before she looked ahead of her, and slamming her back against the seat, doing a childish "Hmph"

For a minute, no conversation was passed between the two.

"I want to take a shower!" Ashley yelled out randomly, beginning to look over herself. "And a change of clothes, and- and, new shoes, and, lots of clothes, and-"

"Shut up!" The driver yelled, not even bothering glancing over at the blond, "You will get that stuff when I finish taking you to where you have to go!"

"-And I want Caffee!" Stated the blond, not even noticing, the driver had said anything.

"Who is Caffee!" The Driver stated whilst giving the blonde a weird look.

"It's not a person! It is a thing!"

"Okay then, what is it?" The driver asked in confuse-meant.

"Its-Its-It is sweet! -" The blond stated as she used her right hands' index finger to hit her left hands' index finger, to symbolize 'One'. "-And-and- good, and sugary, and-and, it makes me go-" She threw her hands in the air at the ceiling, "Wee!"

The driver stared at her in disbelief, slumping his back against the chair, he looked back at the road, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Oh God help me"

* * *

**Well, Well, Well, what did ya think?** **Okay, it was not 8000 words, but it was close! Six thousand was the only thing my body would allow me to write, although, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and my new writing style that POPPED out of nowhere. But-But, yes Ashley may have seemed a bit smart, previously, all of a sudden . . . But it's a random smart! Either way, there is her usual self for you . . . Which you can blame on Luna's story for Leon . . . Either way, I still hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and were NOT confused at all or anything, if you are confused . . . Message me on something, or email me. My MSN name is (Really old) and my Aim name is- DanteSparda159 and my Yahoo name is- Cyram11590 Hmmm, well I hope you all had a good time, and SEE? It was up in less then a month! HAH! Although I could have done better. Next chapter SHOULD be up soon, but I won't make any promises this time. Well, I hope you all had fun! Now I have to read all of what I just wrote! **

**Okay, seemed all good. Okay, but since I now have names for the guns, I will enlist at the end of each chapter, information, and pictures of the guns used... Okay? So if you see a gun used in a future chapter, scroll down here for information, its for picturism. Also, FF wont allow me to post links, so... Sorry.**

**It is in Alphabetical order of course: **

**Agram 2000 (Croatia)-  
**

**Weight loaded / empty:1/8**

**magazine capacity : 32 **

**Arcus 94 DA (Bulgaria)- **

**Chamber: 9x19mm Luger / Parabellum**

**Weight unloaded: 970 g **

**Length: 203 mm **

**Barrel length: 118.5 mm **

**Capacity: 13 rounds **

**Para Ordnance P14-45 (Canada)-  
**

**Weight: ca. 1100 g**

**Length: 216 mm**

**Barrel length: 127 mm**

**Capacity: 14 rounds**

**Walther P-88 handgun-  
**

**Weight unloaded: 900 g**

**Length: 187 mm**

**Barrel length: 102 mm**

**Capacity: 15 rounds**


End file.
